The Princess and The Dragon Trainer
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: A hurricane has come to Enchancia, it has been storms and rain with no end for weeks. But, one day the winds calm just enough to reveal that they brought something unexpected with them. The royal family has guests from the Viking Achipelago... but this encounter can't be just a casualty, could it? Why is the Amulet of Avalor Glowing? and whose voice is plotting in the shadows?
1. Rain with a high probability of reptiles

_Yami-Horus: Hello dear readers, welcome to a new... (well, it is not new I started writing this... MONTHS ago... anyway...) welcome to may newest story here! 8D I'm so excited! This is my second Sofia the First related fanfic, to delight you all Sofia the First fans AND HTTYD fans! Please enjoy 8D_

...

 **CHAPTER 1: Rain with high probability of reptiles…**

It's curious how a rainy day can start and end, in unexpected ways sometimes, as if the rain had a will of its own. Some days, it will pick you up and make you laugh or just make you some company whenever you feel alone.

Usually, every day in Enchancia was beautiful and perfectly happy, just like a dream. However, today was not one of those days for most of the kingdom, for a terrible hurricane had formed in the coast, and even when the capital was considerably far away from the worst of storm, the consequences were still visible. For many days and nights, the land was covered by dark clouds, the kind that carries all sorts of precipitation inside of them.

As it was natural to expect, since it rained in all the kingdom, most of the children were not allowed to play in the outside (save for those families that had certain predilection for this kind of weather, such as Lucinda, the little witch's). And that applied to the royal kids as well. James had been bored beyond known, there had been nothing to do on so many days, (no garden nor playing inside the halls…) and they ran out of ideas after playing the same games again and again. Amber, in the meanwhile, had kept herself locked in her room most of the time, following the same routine: trying different looks with each one of her tiaras, classify her outfits in some way and change it many times until they ended in the first place she had them in at the beginning, designing new jewels only for herself... For Sofía, it was rather funny to spend time with Clover, Mia and Robin, but she really missed having fun outside of her room.

Every day had started and ended in the very same way: in the morning everyone greeted a cloudy sky; after breakfast, they would go to school and in some point of the morning (sometimes right after their arrival, some in the middle of the flight) the rain would restart, light and pacific. By midday, the rain would either slow down or stop lightly (in some rare times, it would be even slightly sunny), but never for too long; at the end of the school, it would be raining again (and getting worse). And this day didn't seemed to be any different from the previous ones.

"Aww… great…" James complained as they looked outside of the coach's window. "…rain again!"

"I don't see why you complain so much James…" Amber said as she fixed her nails "… it will go away soon…"

"Yeah… that's what dad said yesterday… and the day before, and the day before that… and the previous one…" the prince replied tiredly. "There's nothing fun to do anymore!"

"Hey! I have an idea!" exclaimed Sofía "… we can go to see the trolls, their caves are big enough to go and play and they're well protected from the rain; besides we haven't paid them a visit in a very long time" James immediately recovered his enthusiasm and his smile grew wide.

"Sign me in! It will be fun! Are you coming Amber?"

"Oh, sounds like a lot of noise and effort… I'll better remain home" she said not losing her smile "...I have quite an amount of tiaras I haven't used in forever!"

"And a lot of fun you've never had in… forever" added James with a little bit of tiredness and sarcasm combined.

"I know! I had almost forgotten how much fun it is to try lots of different outfits!" his twin answered, not even noticing the eyes rolling as an answer from her brother.

...0.0.0..

Next day was exactly the same current routine they had been having: breakfast first, then the couch to royal prep, classes, lunch, rain starting at midday… however, this day it seemed to stop by the end of school, and yet, the clouds remained in the sky, covering the sun and creating the idea that time had just stopped. The plan remained the same, after school, they took their backpacks and ventured for the troll's cave.

"The road feels good for such a terrible weather..." Commented Sofía.

"Indeed! No mud, no slippery points... ideal for a nice walk!"

"No James, I mean this road is usually more difficult to go through, it's always filled with irregular rocks and your feet hurt a little... And also..." She paused to look around her "...it looks as if something had dug it..."

"Dug it?" The puzzled prince questioned as he looked around, noticing the ground just a little-tiny-bit above the level of their feet. "Now that you mention it... It is a little bit... Sunk..."

"...yeah, like when you draw with a stick on the sand..." They heard someone say above their heads, which made the two royals look up, to find a little witch sitting on her broomstick.

"Lucinda!" Cheered the young princess.

"Hi Sof, hi James"

"What are you doing here?" Questioned James.

"Oh you know, this the kind of weather which us witches love, and I was hoping to get some place to get to ride a wild storm... But I saw this..." She gestured towards the road "... And I got curious... As I can see it ends somewhere right ahead..."

"I think we should follow it" Said the prince. "It will surely be something fun!"

"Or something dangerous" pointed out the witch "but don't worry, you have me just in case we need to defend ourselves"

Sofía giggled and added: "...yes, if we find ourselves facing a manticore you'll turn it into a frog and keep it as a pet..."

"No, I already have three frogs and a toad, maybe a lizard or a mouse... or a snake, I've never had one before..." Thoughtful answered the little witch.

"Tree frogs? How can you possibly have three frogs? A toad, I understand but three frogs? I could barely keep one single frog with me! It hopped all over the palace until it jumped out of a window"

"Well James..." Said Lucinda as she climbed down her broom "... it's not that easy to get a frog, It took me two days to get them all with a chasing-bubble spell, and it was a magic competence..."

The three of them walked through the road still chatting about what pet Lucinda would get with the transformation of whatever-danger-that-was-waiting-for-them-ahead. As they walked they came to a fallen three, judging by the blackness and the way the wood was torn, it had been probably hit by a lightning, they were about to get around it when, suddenly, a loud roar made them stop their steps.

"What was that?" Whispered Sofía, who didn't hear it exactly like roar but more like a voice saying: _"HELP!"_

"I think, we have reach the end of the sunk-path" said Lucinda.

"What do we do?" Asked Sofía

"Hey girls, you have to see this!" Called the young prince, in a moment the three of them were on their toes trying to look over the fallen three, only catching a glimpse of what appeared to be a big black rock...save for... It could move...

"What is that?"

"I don't know" answered the little witch "come on... Let's take a closer look!"

As if she had forgotten about her own magic, Lucinda climbed up the tree as best as she could, followed by the royals, once again they heard a roar and the black object moved, to reveal a head and a tail, followed by other low pained growls. Sofía heard them, once again, as a voice...

 _" Is anyone there? Please... Help... Somebody... Anybody... "_

"Is a dragon!" Exclaimed James.

"It must have fallen really hard to leave a trail that long" thought Sofía, who approached to the creature. "...he sounds... Like he's in pain..." As she spoke she came closer to the dragon and right when he was about to touch him, he opened his big cat-like eyes and looked straight to the princess. Sofía gasped and froze right in place, along with Lucinda and James.

 _"Please help us... "_ said the dragon before opening his wings.

"Look! It's a person!" Exclaimed James. Sofía looked closer and noticed what was around the reptile's torso.

"It has a saddle...!" Exclaimed the princess.

"You mean, this dragon is some sort of pet?" Lucinda questioned with a puzzled look.

"They need help, James, we have to tell dad!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

...0.0..

 _Yami-Horus: WEll, hello there, This is me, presenting to you all for the first time in the story of this account XD a long fanfiction in english. I hope you all HTTYD and Sofia the First fans are enjoying it! (I know I do enjoy contributing to the Sofia the First fanfic database, it is still too small even with all the stuff in tumblr and deviantArt). I hope you like it and, for those of you who don't like or want to wait for the next chapter I_ _ _too have this story in my deviantArt account, if you wan't to fav it (since I seem to be unable to give links in here) just go to deviantArt and in "SEARCH" write Yami-Horus, I'm the only Yami-Horus in there!_ you'll find it in my gallery, in the HTTYD folder._

 _And please, any doubts, suggestions, comments and death threats you might like to send must be written in a review (death threats must be well written; so: no sintax, ortographic or spelling mistakes, or else it won't be admitted ;) )_

 _This is Yami Horus saying TAKE CARE!_


	2. Be our guest! Wait Wrong movie

**Chapter 2: Be Our Guest...! Wait...Wrong movie...**

His head hurt… Gods! That pain was enough to make anyone awake from any sweet dream! Groaning, he turned and made himself more comfortable. It was already morning and the rays of the sun came inside and hit him straight on his face with its so-intense light... Man! That was enough to finish a good sleep! He didn't want to awake yet, just thinking about it made him feel like a dragon had run over him... Well, now that he thought of it, it may had already done that as well... Or maybe it was an entire herd... Or flock? Whatever, all that he wanted to do was to remain there; so he moved to the other side, as far from that intense light as possible, and make himself a little more comfortable in the bed, and keep the warm feeling remaining.

 _"Wait a minute... Warm?!"_ he thought and his eyes instantly opened as he sat on the bed, being welcomed by a stranger-room: it was so big and the walls were so clear and light-coloured and the three giant windows — although they were just slightly opened— illuminated everything, the floor was mostly straight and brilliant (much unlike his own house's floor, taking account of how uneven was its surface, it w a miracle he could even walk there!), he could see the roof reflected on it, save for the parts around the bed and in front of, what he supposed was, a big wardrobe, for they were covered by a thick and —by the looks of it— fluffy carpet. The furniture seemed also as glimmy as the floor's surface, and the details on them were as

 _"... we're definitely not in Berk anymore, Toothless..."_. He whispered...

As he continued to examine the room, he tried to recall how he ended up there in the first place; until a noise took him out of his thoughts. The door had been opened just a little bit, letting a little grey rabbit hop inside, the creature then turned to the door and a little girl came to take him in her arms as she approached the bed.

"Hi!" She greeted happily

"Hi?" He responded with a little smile. Well, if a little girl greeted him, he was not exactly at the mercy of someone like Alvin the Treacherous.

"How are you feeling?" She gently asked "... We were worried; you were unconscious and brought you here. You slept for three days"

"Just three days?" He echoed a little amused "...well, I've had it worse... At least I didn't lose any limbs..." he commented as he checked both of his arms were there "...This time..." He added in a whisper to himself. The girl smiled and sat in the bed, leaving the bunny hop freely to the boy's lap.

"I'm Sofía. What's your name?"

"I'm Hiccup..." He responded, feeling a little awkward, since he could have sworn the rabbit laughed at him. "... Not the best name, but is not the worst back at home"

"Where do you come from?" Questioned the girl with curiosity.

"Island of Berk, way up in the North..." he illustrated "...the farthest place of the Viking Archipelago"

"You're a viking?! Cool!" They heard the third voice of a blonde boy dressed in green that had just come inside too, he was followed by a girl so much like him, a woman with a pink dress and a tall man with a blue attire.

"Hi James!" Exclaimed Sofía who introduced the new people in the room "Hiccup, this is my brother James and my sister Amber —they're twins—, and my mom and my dad..."

"Nice to meet you" muttered Amber behind her fan.

"Greetings, young man..." Spoke the man kindly "...I'm king Roland the Second, this is Queen Miranda, it's a pleasure to meet you" and he offered his hand, which the viking took and responded politely.

"It's an honour, your majesty, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoik the Vast-" the giggles from the twins interrupted the young viking.

"Really? Your name is Hiccup? Hahaha!"

"James!" Reprimanded Queen Miranda. "That was rude"

"Hehe... Sorry... But, you said you're a viking! How is it? Do you have a sword? Oh! We saw your shield! Where did you get it?" Hiccup was speechless and a little bit amused with the many questions from the prince. "There was a long trail before we found you! How high was your fall?"

"James, do not overwhelm our guest" said the king with a little chuckle.

"It's good to know you're fine..." commented Queen Miranda in a warm motherly voice"... What happened to you? We're very far from viking territories, how did you ended here?"

"Well... Everything started when the greatest viking tribes decided to come together and they said there was an evil wind blowing from unknown directions, and the only solution for the future difficulties relied in one mystical relic. The five chiefs of the allied tribes, mine among them, decided that the people were not prepared to know about this. They were told this was a competence; so that we would know which tribe is the best"

"But, what kind of competence could this search be?" Asked James.

"An heroic one, in which only the best viking of each tribe would participate. My father said we'd have until Thor's Day Thursday, the day of the next meeting of the viking chiefs, to venture to the southern islands and come back. Then Toothless and I-" in that moment, the viking heir realised something "...Oh Gods! Toothless...!"

"You mean the dragon?!" Questioned the elder princess, a little surprised and removing her fan from in front of her face.

"Don't worry, he's fine" assured him the prince "... He's been in the stables, sleeping like a rock" the viking sighed in relief.

"Were you saying about your heroic campaign, Hiccup?"

"Oh, right. Toothless and I had certain islands given to search, since we are the fastest we would be back in two days or so, but storm came out of nowhere, a big one. We had trouble when the lightning started, it's already dangerous to fly in that kind of weather. Between those islands and the rest of the archipelago is a vast extension of ocean, and we were in the middle of it; we had to get away from our path and land in the first piece of solid ground we could find until it passed, but it didn't. It continued for too long, and we were too far away to go back home so... We decided to keep flying, and ended up doing the same again, maybe for two days...

"In the third day, the moment it seemed to calm enough for us to take flight, we did it again. Maybe it would have been wiser to stay there, for it wasn't too long before the storm went wild again. The wind almost took us down several times and the lightning fell all around us, every time more dangerously close... We only wanted to get out of that storm before it killed us, I'm not entirely sure how long we fought against it; must have been really long, because Toothless and I were both exhausted when... A lightning almost hit us and then... Everything's dark..."

"Well, seems like the evil winds were several storms" pointed the king.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I was thinking, your Majesty" answered back the smiling boy.

"Woow! How awesome!" Pointed James.

"That's quite a tale, Mister viking" commented Amber "...would you join us for breakfast and, perhaps, tell us more? Of course, if you feel well enough to stand up"

"Thank you... I'd be glad to!" He answered.

"Well, I suppose we should leave you alone, so you can get ready" the Queen's words made him notice that his usual clothes had been replaced with a losy white shirt and pants; and, thinking about pants... He felt something missing. He looked under the sheets and then... He hoped for not being a victim of Loki, and a little blushed he asked...

"Uhm... Excuse me... Uhm... Did you see my...?"

"Your mean your fake leg?" And James pulled the prosthetic leg from under the bed "...the doctor said we should take it off in order to let you rest, so we left it under the bed for you" that said, he handed it back to its owner.

"Thanks!"

"Oh! And welcome to Enchancia!"

"Thank you..." He said once more and the royal family left the room. Hiccup noticed his clothes on the night table, they felt dry and warm— and they were! What had they done to them anyway? Did they used magic or something like that?—He could hardly believe that was his fur vest! It felt so much fluffier and softer than usual, he couldn't believe it was the same old vest.

When he opened the door he found another room with a fireplace and a bookshelf and beautiful paintings decorating the walls. He got a little distracted when he saw a very familiar bag with a dragon crest on a table, he took a closer look and found his shield and all the things his father had insisted he should bring for his quest, all placed in a shelf (sword, daggers, ropes, hooks, even his long lost toy dragon! ). For a moment he thought about how long had he been far from Berk, and how much worried Stoik would probably be...

"Dad..." He said "... I promise, I'll be back soon..." He said to himself and directed himself to the door.

"Hello Hiccup!" And the voice of the princess surprised him. Apparently, she had been waiting for him in the hallway.

"Princess Sofía, I thought you had left with your family"

"I was going to do that, but I thought you would need help to find the dining hall" she said with a wide smile. "Just follow me!"

As they walked through the castle, Hiccup couldn't help getting a little distracted with the unusual design and decorative objects, the paintings, portraits and architecture; and, of course, he would let out little comments under his breath like "interesting", "amazing", or just one guttural "wow".

"We're here!" He finally heard and came out of his trance.

"Oh! Really? Sorry, I think I... This place...! I mean it's just...!"

"I know, I thought the same the first time I came here..." As they crossed the room towards the table they were received by Amber's and Jame's cries of : " _Please, sit beside me!", "Sit with me!", "this way!", "no, this way!"_ — it was just a sibling struggle, but Queen Miranda finished it saying _the guest_ should choose his sit. He sat next to Sofía, one person away from prince James and just in front of princess Amber. Breakfast was certainly different from his morning yak milk and fish with Toothless and the other riders at the MadeHall, but it was delicious, and the first time he could eat something not cooked by the people in the MadeHall—truly very different from the usual though and tasteless culinary contraptions from his father...

"So, did you like it, Hiccup?" Asked Amber with expectation "I myself supervised the making of the cookies and the picking of the berries for the juice... Well, Sofía picked the berries, but I told her which ones to pick..."

"It was good, thank you" answered the viking with certain shyness.

"Just... 'good'?" Amber was about to burst out in tears when James murmured to him.

"My sister likes to impress people and receive compliments, if you could be a little more expressive, it would help her not make a fuss"

"Sorry if my reaction wasn't what you expected princess" apologized the viking "...I'm not exactly familiar with your culture yet... Hehe... I think I don't know what the appropriate thing to say is..." He laughed feeling a little awkward, for the princess was almost weeping silently, and an uncomfortable silence was starting to be felt. King Roland was about to say something to comfort his slightly-obsessive little princess, Amber, when Hiccup added: "... Oh, and also, forgive my table manners, I tried to be as less viking-ly as I could!"

"Oh! But your manners are fine, why do you say that?"

"Well... My father taught me that, in formal occasions, I should behave... Well... More like a traditional kind of viking, that includes... Viking manners... And, you would hate to know how viking manners are..."

"I want to know how viking manners are" said James.

"Oh no! You don't want to..." The royal kids used then a tactic that , apparently, is a universal attack to any person's will: the puppy eyes. And so, the viking sighed and admitted defeat. "Ok... Just, let me show you... For example... Oh, your majesty, is your goblet empty?"

"Yes, it is"

"May I?" The king nodded and passed the goblet to Hiccup "... All Right, let's say that the goblet is still full and it was filled with the berry-juice princess Amber helped to supervise..." He said with the goblet firmly grabbed by his hand "...usually, it's a viking tradition that, when you like a drink, when it's too good... It's tradition to... Well..."

"Aww! Show us please!" Pleaded James. Hiccup didn't really want to do it; he himself didn't like this viking tradition, but... He, somehow, had got himself in the embarrassing situation of needing to do it, and he had to.

"Ok... The goblet had juice, I drank it and I loved it, so... What vikings usually do is this..." And so he threw the goblet somewhere behind him and yelled... "ANOTHER!" which scared the servants nearby and made them run in order to catch the golden goblet, all of them colliding together and falling to the ground... And amusing the royal family.

"Sorry! Sorry! They insisted! It won't happen again!"

"Haha! I see why you tried to keep your viking ways at bay hahaha!" Laughed Queen Miranda, also pleased that her perfectionist daughter was not worried any longer.

"Well... Between you and me your highness, I really don't like to do that, I always thought my mug could get lost if I threw it without seeing where it went!"

"By the way, Hiccup, I've been curious about something..." James called his attention, and Amber cleared her throat "... sorry, I mean _we_ are curious about something."

"What is it?"

"You said earlier that you were told to look for the mystical object by your father. But you also said that only the chiefs of the tribes knew about the real thing, which you knew... How?"

"Oh... Well... That's because... My father is the chief... I think I forgot to tell you..." He replied with a light shade of pink appearing in his cheeks "...I'm the tribe's heir..."

"And the chief of the tribe rules over the vikings like a king in a kingdom, right?"

"Yes, Princess Amber-"

"Which makes you a prince!" Amber declared excited "...We should prepare a banquet to welcome you properly to the kingdom! Don't you think, daddy...?"

"Well, we should celebrate that Hiccup is fully recovered, healthy and fine, yes. Would you like to be in charge of that task, Amber?"

"Of course, daddy!" She exclaimed "...just leave it to me!"

"In the meantime, Hiccup, make yourself at home" invited the queen "... If you need anything, just ask Sofia and James"

The monarchs left the room and the young royals started to plan the activities for the day: showing Hiccup the castle, visiting the village, show him some maps and charts to help him go back to Berk — hopefully evading the oversized hurricane— and, before all that, see Toothless in the royal stables.

"So, what does your dragon eat, Hiccup?"

"Mostly, fish. Lots and lots of it!"

"We don't have too many in the royal kitchens, maybe we could go fishing!"

"Excuse me? Hiccup?" Amber called out "... Since you're our guest of honor, you will need some formal clothes for them banquet" she pointed out.

"Oh... I don't think it's necessary..."

"Oh! Don't you worry, if you want, just tell me how formal wearing is for vikings and I'll make the rest"

"I uhm... Well, we prefer things to be practical, not complicated, my dad has his special belt for formal occasions and I have a spare black vest back at home..."

"Don't say more! We'll just need your measures and I'll take care of the rest!" That said, a couple of maids came to measure Hiccup. Making Sofía and James have a hard time trying to not let out their giggles.

"B-but! Princess Amber...

"No 'but's, you are our guest!"

"Hehe... If you insist my lady"

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

 _..._

 _Yami-Horus: Hello again! I'm here just to remind you that I too have this story in my deviantArt account, if you wan't to fav it_ _ _(since I seem to be unable to give links in here) just go to deviantArt and in "SEARCH" write Yami-Horus, I'm the only Yami-Horus in there!_ you'll find it in my gallery, in the HTTYD folder._

 _And please, any doubts, suggestions, comments and death threats you might like to send must be written in a review (death threats must be well written; so: no sintax, ortographic or spelling mistakes, or else it won't be admitted ;) )_

 _This is Yami Horus saying TAKE CARE!_


	3. Viking Princes Can't Dance

_Yami-Horus: This is just a note for lall of you puritans of internet laws out there, I do know that this site's rules say songfics are forbidden. However, this entire fic is not a songfic, Is a DISNEY related fic, if there are lyrics there is a character singing in the most DISNEY-kind-of way, AND, since I am not a musical genius, the lyrics are borrowed, they don't belong to me (obviously). With that said, let's go to the fanfic:_

..0.0..

 **CHAPTER 3: Viking Princes Can't Dance**

Somewhere, in a place not too far from Enchancia, but still far enough to be even noticed; a sinister figure watched every move from the viking in a crystal ball. The figure paid especial attention when princess Sofía came into view, and her eyes gleam with a dark intention when the Amulet of Avalor appeared clearly.

"Yes… Everything goes as planned…"

"Are you sure?" other voice joined

"He still has to complete his task, don't forget, he's a viking. And vikings are dumb and easy to manipulate. If you make them compete, even if they know is not a real competition, they will do it anyway."

"Remind me the plan again…?"

"Oh! How many times do I have to repeat it? What are you? A bird?!"

"Hey! You've only given me a petal at a time! What's the whole flower?"

"First, the vikings go looking for the 'mystical object', the viking that got here takes said object, that is actually Sofía's Amulet; and, for defending his honour and all that heroic-gibberish-Vikings-are-so-devoted-to, he'll steal the amulet. Second, knowing Princess Sofía, she won't be giving up her amulet so easily, so the boy will have to abduct her. Next, the king will send the royal guard to find his daughter; but, since he's dealing with vikings and dragons, he'll be in the need for as much magical help as he can. After that, we come to the king in disguise and offer our services, he won't have another choice but to accept us, and we'll take care of that stupid Royal Sorcerer, trap the royal family, and supplant them with doubles. Then, bring the viking and the princess back, we take her amulet and use the viking as a bait for the viking armada to come and we take control over them and use them as our new royal guard, so no-one will dare to defy us. Finally, we live happily ever after. " and she added with a sweet voice… "the end!"

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?"

"Of course it will! Now stay there and inform me if anything goes not according to the plan!"

...0.0..

"Stop it please!" plead the young Viking to the young royals that were still giggling uncontrollably at the sight they had moments ago when the servants appeared out of from nowhere and measured him. He was not mad at them, but he clearly didn't like the idea of people laughing at him.

"Sorry Hiccup!"

"Yeah, sorry, but it's always funny to see someone else being trapped by Amber's ways!" admitted James.

"Is it?" the question was rhetorical, but still was answered by the prince.

"Yes, you should have seen it when she 'helped' Sof with the tea party..." He retold the events of that episode in the daily castle-life while they made their way to the royal stables.

"... at the end everything seemed like a total disaster; but Sofía was able to fix it"

"Really? how?"

"Well, there's this spot in the gardens that is my favorite; and it's a little difficult to find, it's almost like a secret garden. Then, we placed ribbons in certain places to signal the path to follow"

"...like a treasure-hunting!" exclaimed the viking as they came into the stable.

"Exactly!" answered the princess.

 _"_ _That reminds me of that time when Daggur visited us!"_ Sofía heard a voice say. _Oh! We had to be so careful and hide from that maniac!_

"Toothless!" Hiccup practically ran to meet his best friend. "Are you ok, bud?"

 _"_ _Yes, I'm fine. It was just a fall. You are the one I should be asking that question! You're human! And you got me scared to death! Whatever! You're fine!_ " heard the princess, as the dragon tackled the teen to the ground and sniffled him all over… and finally licked his face and hug him with his four dragon legs.

"Yes, I'm happy to see you're fine too…" The viking replied "Toothless… choking… not breathing…" and the reptile let him go with a playful gesture on his face.

 _"_ _Sorry! I think I let myself go a little bit…"_

"It's ok, bud..." Hiccup responded, and the Dragon's front-head immediately looked for his hands to pet him.

"You understand what he says?" questioned James that had only heard a lot of roaring from the dragon. Sofía was wondering the same thing too, was it possible to learn the animal's language? Or, did hiccup had a magical amulet himself?

"Not exactly I… it's more like…guessing; if he's looking at the sky, then he wants to fly. Or… if he whines in certain way it means he's sad or tired or hungrier than usual, or hungry and tired at the same time." the viking illustrated "...I can only interpret what he means… honest..."

 _"_ _Give yourself some credit!"_ Growled the dragon. _"You could have fooled any wild dragon any day, for Smaug's Solitude!_

"I know Toothless, I know…" the viking told the dragon as he rolled his eyes "...but, let's be honest I'm not exactly an expert in dragon-tongues!"

 _"_ _There you go again!"_

Sofía laughed at this conversation, it was hilarious! Hiccup was too modest and kept firm in the fact that he couldn't understand dragons and Toothless was trying to prove him wrong… Well, maybe it wasn't that funny for James (he couldn't understand half of the conversation) but, for her at least, it was. James could only watch the whole thing and wonder what was it he was missing that was so hilarious and how could the Viking be having a talk with the dragon.

"Oh! Wait a minute, bud!" Hiccup then came to see the dragon's tail.

"We tried to take off all that gear…" explained James "but he didn't even moved…"

"Well, he was in the process of healing his wounds. Sometimes, in order to survive, dragons fall into a deep sleep; there are times when they don't even move and appear to be dead, others they're almost like giant breathing-rocks"

"Wow… that's awesome! I wish we could learn that stuff in school, it would be real fun!"

"Well… I could teach you some things…" Offered the viking to the prince.

"Really?! Cool!" The prince exclaimed out of excitement and motioned towards the exist "I'll send a message to miss Flora, Fauna and Merryweather that you'll give us all a class about dragons!" He added and then ran out of there to his room,

"Wait…!" Hiccup tried to protest but it took the kid less time to get away than Hiccup's voice to reach him.

 _"_ _Energic kid that one!"_ pointed out Toothless.

"He's just excited, it's not usual to see a dragon as big as you" The dragon looked at her directly in the eye, then rotated his head to see her in different angles.

"Toothless, this is princess Sofía, she'll show us around the castle. Sofía, this is my best friend: Toothless the NightFury"

"It's a pleasure" the princess smiled .

 _"_ _Oh…. I remember you!"_ the dragon said as he licked her face and rubbed his head against her " _thank you! Thank you for helping us!_ "

"You're welcome, Toothless!" Responded the princess in a slightly giggled way.

" Hey…! You understand me too! "

"You understand what he's saying!" Pointed the viking once he saw the girl's interactions with the reptile. "...b-but how can you…?

"I… just can…" lied the little princess with some guilt in her voice. "It's… kind of a secret, please don't tell anyone!" Begged the princess.

"Oh, it's ok. I can keep secrets"

"Hiccup, would you tell me... can you really understand Toothless?" The viking sighed, defeated, with a resigned smile on his face.

"Well, there's no use in trying to hide it from you. Truth is... I'm not exactly sure how, but... I do" he said. "I can know exactly what dragons say, what they mean with a movement of their tails, or a small exhalation of fire... I'm not sure how..."

" _I'm still wondering if he's even human!_ " the dragon laughed _"I didn't even noticed it when I met him! I was so surprised when I ralised other dragons were not able to argue with their riders...!_ "

"Arguing is a good thing?"

" _Listen to me little girl, it is most important for friendships to go through fights and argues! Only that way you can prove if he or she is a true one. True friends forgive and forget and are always there, even if they know the worst things about your mind"_

"Enough Toothless, you need to stop the lesson and a good amount of fishes..."

 _"O Yes please! I'm so hungry I could eat one of those horses!_ " at the sound of that many of the equines wined in fear and even tried to hide in their respective boxes, making the dragon laugh in a mocking way. _"...that was just an expression! I was joking..."_ he calmly added while following his rider and his host out of the stable and then added... " _...or not?"_ which made the horses faint

 _"That was fun!"_ Exclaimed the reptile.

"Toothless! That was mean..." Scolded the rider, but grinning at the dragon's little prank.

"I thought you eat fish" the princess questioned.

 _"Yes, I do... But your horses don't u_ _have_ _/u to know... "_

"Toothless!" The viking called again and the dragon sworn he would stop… And so he did… the moment they got to the pier. Sofía was just about to go find a boat when the dragon jump to the water and came out with five fishes already in his mouth (leaving the humans soaking wet in the process ) just to go back under the water and look for more fishes (of course, not before quickly utter a sheepish apology). James joined them after some minutes, with a fishing rod for each of them; they didn't had any luck, of course (the dragon got most of the local fishes for himself).

It was already past midday when the rain started again and Baleywick came for them to go back to the castle to prepare for the party. The three humans took the dragon and went back inside (Toothless couldn't stand be away from his viking), they were planning to go back anyways (The was too strong and Toothless hadn't been careful with the water). Hiccup tagged along with the royals since he was not sure where he was exactly going, responding whatever question the royals had. Did everyone in Berk had a Dragon? How big were Viking ships? How was the school in there? Where there other pets aside from dragons… things like that, questions became less when James reached his room's door first.

"So… I think we should head to our room…" the viking said as the Night Fury laughed, he knew that tone of his rider, when he was about to make an awkward question.

"Need some help?" Offered the princess. "My room is nearest yours"

"Thank you, Princess"

"It's not necessary to call me 'princess', you can just call me Sofia!" the girl indicated.

"Sorry… I wasn't sure of what should I call you… Ah-" a door opened all of a sudden in the corridor and someone pulled the guest inside. Sofía was as surprised as the teen disappeared, until she recognized the ornaments around said door…

"Uh… Amber…?" The girl walked inside alongside the dragon and watched how her sister -who was already attired and ready for the party with a teal dress and a tiara with matching jewels- had already given the viking a neatly-folded set of new clothes and was now pushing him behind the dresser.

"Be careful with your leg, there is a stool if you need to sit...! Oh! Sofía!" Amber exclaimed worried the moment she saw her sister's dress wet (the excitement had made her not notice the viking's clothes were in the same state… or even the dragon in her room...) "...What happened to you? You'll catch a cold!"

"We were just fishing and Toothless got too excited at the pier and… well…"

" _I said I was sorry_ " the dragon muttered timidly.

"My Goodness! You've been like this the entire afternoon? Sofia, you must dry yourself now!"

"I'm fine Amber!" in this point is where the youngest of the royals would have to hear a speech about how Amber was just trying to 'keep her little sister safe' and be forced to get into her room, made to take a warm bath as quick as possible, have a preventive medicine taken and being taken care of, in general, by Amber herself; but she was saved from said situation in the moment the viking came out of the dresser with a little blushing showing, all attired in an Enchancia-fashioned outfit. The eldest gasped in awe. "Hiccup, you look so good!" she exclaimed "...I knew intense dark-olive-green was your color!"

"Ah… R-really...?

"Absolutely...! Oh! It's past midday and I still haven't finished the preparations!" exclaimed the hostess dramatically. "...Excuse me, both of you, I must leave. Sofia, I leave our guest is in your hands… " and then added a little more strictly "...but first, go dry yourself and make sure to drink something warm!"

Hiccup and Toothless followed Sofia to her room and waited behind the first door as the princess got changed in her bedroom (assisted by her animal friends, who surprised Hiccup when Mia and Robin flew to receive Sofia… and almost dropped to the floor the moment they saw Toothless) but still, they were able to speak through the closed door.

"Sorry for making you sick!" The viking said as he heard the princess sneeze multiple times.

"I'm not sick! don't worry! It's just the cold…!"

"Or maybe it is Clover's fur, he's been raiding the sandy grove the entire day! Joked Robin.

"Hey! I haven't raided the entire day! It was just until the rain started!

"Who are those?" questioned the dragon from the other side

"I didn't knew you understood 'bird'" accused the viking

"I'm a dragon, I speak everything!

"It's not clover's fault…" the told to Mia "...It was the rain… Hiccup, does it rain like that in Berk?" the viking heard her say from the other side, as well as the noise of her little steps (that room was surely bigger in the inside!).

"Rain is a little uncommon, but blizzards… Putting it simply: It snows nine months at the year and hails the other three" He said.

"Wow… " the princess muttered as she put on the dry dress on (the one she would be wearing during the party, they still have some hours before it started. Princess and princesses from Royal prep were invited too, so the party would start early in order for the young royals to not stay awake until late) "I'm ready!" she exclaimed and opened the bedroom door, to reveal herself with a navy blue gown with some floral touches.

"You look pretty " said the dragon as he rubbed his head against her chest.

"Thanks Toothless-!" the girl noticed how Hiccup's wet change of clothes was on the dragon's back and reach for it. "We should let your clothes dry near the chimney" she suggested as she put them on the floor near the lit fireplace, finding something inside the furry vest.

"What's this?" she asked as she analysed the carved wooden pin in her hand, the figure of a dragon visible as a red spiral.

"Oh… that's Berk's crest" answered the teen with a smile. "...my dad gave it to me some time ago, it's like a charm of good luck" he added in a nostalgic tone. He hadn't been away from Berk for too long and he already felt a little homesick...

"Hiccup, it's still early for the party. Would you like to go to our library and check the charts in the meanwhile? You know, to find a safer way back to Berk."

"That would be good…"

"Yes! Maps! Maps are made of paper! Papers are cool…"

"Hm… Toothless… It's not that I don't like your company but… I don't think our royal library is suited to be visited by a dragon. Not even one of your size… maybe, you should stay here"

" oh… okay " agreed the NightFury and then nudged the viking

"You heard her bud, stay here… and don't get into trouble" The viking indicated.

" Trouble? ME? YOU are telling ME to stay away from trouble? " The two of them laughed a little more as Sofia exchanged some words with her animal friends, and then they headed out of the room, leaving the Dragon wondering what to do...

" Don't worry pal, we know a thousand ways to have fun in this very room, you won't get bored!" Invited Clover after jumping on the bed. "Now, who's ready to play some snakes and stairs? Looser hands over all the berries!"

As the scaly/furry/feathery friends bonded in the royal bedroom, the guest and hostess were in the library. Said place had been enchanted by Goodwin the Great himself years ago in order to have a more efficient search system; the information could arrange itself depending on the region, the country, the subject, the year, the author… They choose to look for anything with the words viking, north, perpetual winter, and the names of some famous vikings (just in case.

The info they found was, even when interesting, completely useless. There were books about viking mythology but, according to Hiccup, they were outdated and, in most cases, there had not been a proper investigation behind about the matter; there were charts of the world according to someone called Ragnar the terrible… but it was too old and, by how the words and lines were swapped to the point of almost disappear in some places, it had been so badly kept (perhaps due to previous use… that was a usual thing to happen for those vikings who were… not exactly good sailors); other charts and maps where found, all of them had been made by ancient vikings, it seemed… and none of them had a proper depiction of the world. there was one that only showed what looked like a birds nest with tiny houses scattered everywhere and the sea looked like a tree branch

"Maybe they wanted to show how Midgard looks from outside of Yggdrasil" the viking explained… and then ended up explaining how the tree of life worked until the clock's bell took their attention… Oh! No, it hadn't been the clock, it was Baleywick! he came to tell them the party was about to start, the king was already greeting the other guests, and these two were needed.

"Give us a minute Baleywick" the princess told and the steward left while saying.

"I'll be waiting for you…"

Sofia took Hiccup's hand and led him to the closed gates of the ball room, where Robin and Mia were waiting, along with a dry brown furry vest, a needle and thread. The birds gave Sofía a couple of quick chirps before she took the vest.

"Sorry for the wait, I'll compensate you later!" she said and then directed herself to hiccup "... I thought you might need this…" she smiled "do you have the crest with you?"

"Oh… yes…" he said taking the crest from under his shirt.

"Since ...you are a viking prince, you must, at least, show a little vikingness, please sit. …" The viking got on his knees and the little princess placed the vest around his shoulders; some stitches here, some more there… and the crest in the middle… The vest had been, now, turned into an elegant cloak.

"There! Much better!" the girl declared, as Baleywick came outside.

"Oh! You're here! Sofía, the queen is requesting your presence" the princess noded and went inside, Hiccup was about to follow her, but the steward stopped him...

"Excuse me? Hiccup, uh, sorry... Prince Hiccup?" called Baleywick.

"It's just Hiccup, Baleywick" corrected the viking with some awkwardness.

"...Sorry, Hiccup but, it's about time to announce your entrance, and I need to know your titles in order to do so" Hiccup felt a sudden need to go and hide out of embarrassment

"...M-my titles?"

"Yes, that way everyone will know how to properly refer to you, and not call you in any mistaken way as I had already done by calling you 'Prince'" he explained with a smile and a friendly tone. Hiccup thought about this information, not really excited about the presentation, wasn't it enough with his, already, very-long name? Now they needed his titles? He sighed. He couldn't complain about this situation, it was a formality... One of many others he would have to deal-with in his future chief-ing-duty.

"All of them?" He finally responded.

Baleywick raised an eyebrow to this answer, but he understood better the meaning of that question some minutes later, and wished he had answered with a "no" , when he had to present the royal guest in one single breath; after he got everyone's attention by ringing a little bell.

"Attention, please, our most honourable guests..." the audience then turned to his direction "... may I present to you, our guest of honour, from the island of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, the Hope and Heir to the Hairyhooligan tribe; son of Stoik the Vast, chief of the tribe. Leader of the Dragon Academy, dragon trainer and also known, by some, as the Dragon Conqueror"

Hiccup walked towards the crowd and tried to look as respectable and solemn as his father did during viking gatherings, proudly porting Berk's crest on his chest (A little difficult task since he lacked his father's natural stoic gesture… and because he could hear over the noise of the crowd and watch over the corner of his eye how James and Amber were having discussion about the colors of their clothes; apparently James had wanted them to go in different colors and not be, as always, dressed in matching sets for being twins, and Amber was trying to explain to him how different was teal from light-sea-green. It was hilarious.) The picture in front of them looked so impossible to him, he wondered if this was how Asgard would be like: with people dressed in bright colors, shiny jewels and a great banquet awaiting for everyone. The adults surrounded him and greeted him (formality in every gesture, every word and every step) The King, himself, had spoken for him to help him with some of the guests' enthusiasm (maybe that had been because King Magnus had been invited too and Roland wanted the opportunity to make him say: _" Oh…! Impressive, Rolie! I have never meet a real viking before! I think I have never had a real viking visiting my kingdom!"_ One would think the poor teen would be left alone once the adults had all taken a part of his time… but that was just the beginning...

"Hiccup! Over here!" Called Amber as she was followed by a group of friend-princesses "I want you to meet my good friends; princess Maya, Princess Penelope and Princess Hildegard"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all your majesties!" Hiccup responded with a smile.

"The pleasure is ours!" answered back Maya.

"So… Hiccup, right? A very unusual name, I must say. Quite Bizarre for the ears…" expressed Hildegard.

"It's ok, your highness, hideous names are a viking tradition. They say it will frighten off gnomes and trolls..." He explained as he shrugged lightly.

"But, why would anyone want to frighten the trolls? They're such a nice people!" Hiccup turned around and found Sofia with another princess.

"...If you tell me there are trolls in this land, and you're not lying, I'll let you fly on Toothless one day!" he exclaimed.

"...I'm not lying, it's true! Oh! By the way, this is my friend, Princess Vivian. She has a dragon too!"

"Really?" smiled the viking as the timid princess took a step closer to him with her gaze fixed on the floor, and a pinkish tone growing on her cheeks.

"Y-yes… I do… Her name is Crackle"

"Oh! I would be most happy to know her-!"

"Hiccup! Come! Here are my friends, Prince Zadar, Jin, Hugo, Rupert and Desmond, I've already told them how cool you are! I hope you don't mind..."

Hiccup felt as if he had gone back in time to those days when he was hiding Toothless and became a celebrity in Dragon Training; everyone had been calling for him, had been haunted the entire evening with questions and more questions, about his origin, his likes his dislikes, about his arrival, the storm, the fall, his staying in the palace, about Berk, and dragons and his leg… After all the questions the banquet finally started; and, later, Hiccup found himself sitting in a corner, watching carefully and paying attention to all details as the invited ones moved along the music through the hall…

"Hey Hiccup! Want to dance?" The teen looked at the girl that had just appeared, apparently, out of no-where.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sof..." the Viking answered, looking at his fake leg "…I'm… I've never been the most graceful Viking in the island… and… I wouldn't know how you do it here in Enchancia..."

"Don't worry! I'll teach you how!" and ignoring the reluctant look in Hiccup's face, the princess took his hand and guided him right to the centre of the ball room… "Ready?" She asked happily as the green-eyed did the same, slightly with a sigh.

"I think I am, princess" The girl then started her lesson as they, somehow, followed the steps as the others in the room, they moved as the gears in a clock, all while the princess sang a little advice for him.

 _"_ _Let me teach you how to dance,_

 _let me lead you to the floor,_

 _simply place your hand in mine_

 _then you think of nothing more._

 _"_ _Let the music cast its spell,_

 _give the atmosphere a chance,_

 _simply follow where I lead._

 _"_ _Let me teach you how to dance"_

...0.0..

"Oh… she's not going to be happy with this…!"

"Who is not going to be happy with what?"

"The viking and the princes… well… they seem to be friends…"

"Ha! Don't let appearances deceive you! Vikings are smart when it comes to treasure hunts, he's probably trying to get everyone's trust, so it will be easier to get away with the amulet!"

"Are you sure…? It seems to me that..."

"Oh! Stop it! call me when something actually threatening happens… like… the viking leaves before he notices the amulet or something!"

"I'm seriously doubting you know your enemy enough…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

...0.0...

 _Yami-Horus: Hello again! Firstly: if you wonder what song was that at the end, it is from the Movie "_ Miss Potter" _  
_

 _Those lyrics are in this version (you know this is what follows "youTube" and the "dot-com"):_ _/uHaZ16TSRuA?t=6s_

 _but please imagine that the voice is the same as in this version from the soundtrack (this is a short link, so it is a "YouTu" then "dot-be" and then a slash, you know that pretty diagonal line): watch?v=-BOOD9zmdhA_

 _Second (and, before I forget to): I'm reminding you that I too have this story in my deviantArt account, if you wan't to fav it there just go to deviantArt and in SEARCH write Yami-Horus, if there's fanart or fanfics whose author is "Yami-Horus", then that's me! It should be easy to find me, I'm the only Yami-Horus in there! You'll find this very fanfic in my gallery, right in my HTTYD folder._

 _And please, any doubts, suggestions, comments and death threats you might like to send must be written in a review (death threats must be well written; so: no sintax, ortographic or spelling mistakes, or else it won't be admitted ;) )_

 _This is Yami Horus saying TAKE CARE!_


	4. Toasted, Burning and Crackling

_Yami-Horus: Hi-hi readers! Me, again. I'll just tell you this is the very same warning from the previous chapter: I've borrowed lyrics from a song for a certain part. No flames, please.  
_

...0.0...

 **CHAPTER 4: Toasted, burning, and crackling**

"How are things going, Rosy?" a newly awaken voice asked.

"Uhmm… I believe the plan is not developing as planned… you should proceed in a different way..."

"Oh! You are just being paranoid!"

"Maybe you'd like to take a look by yourself…"

"Oh! When he realizes the thing he is looking for is the Amulet, things are going to change…"

...0.0..

The morning was beautiful: sunny and with a delicate smell of happiness along with the view of flowers among the slightly muddy gardens. Strangely, the heavy rain had slowed down for several days by now, it even became light and less frequent, people could actually work, come and go as usual; which was good that particular morning…

"...and Toothless can't fly without that… piece?" Interrogated Amber as she walked beside Hiccup and Sofia they came to the village's blacksmith's workshop.

"I know it's hard to believe, but this tiny piece is really important for the gear to work" He said as he showed a long piece that almost looked like a crooked pipe.

"That's right, Amber. Never underestimate the importance of the small pieces!" Explained James cheerfully.

"I hope the blacksmith is awake…" said Sofía "...he tends to oversleep when the weather changes"

"Well, I don't blame him!" Exclaimed the elder sister "...all this rain has made the mornings chillier than they should! I myself would choose to stay in bed until midday too!"

"Here it is!" Announced Sofia as the other three followed her and stopped in front of the big sign: "Brian O'Tool - Blacksmith". Sofia knocked the door, but there was no answer; she tried once again, and the result was the same. When she was about to knock again, a voice came from the window above their heads.

"Oi! I'm coming I'm coming Cough! Cough!" said a rough deep voice, and an old man came, he was wearing pyjamas and a sleeping hat. "Yes…? Oh! The Golden Harp! It is little Sofía! Now, I mean Princess Sofía; and her elder siblings! Good to see you around town! "

"Hello Mr. O'Tool!" the princess greeted back. "It's nice to see you too!"

"What brings you here… a-ah….a~" A sneeze interrupted his sentence "... at this time in the morning?"

"My friend Hiccup needs to repair something…" the princess answered.

"I would like to help, but the past rains gave me a flu… the doctor said I should not smith for at least two weeks and my apprentice is visiting some relatives"

"Don't worry sir" said Hiccup "...It will suffice with your permission to use the workshop…"

"Oh! You know how to…? Well, I can give my permission, but do understand if I prefer to stay with you… a blacksmith tends to leave things in a certain order…"

"Oh! I understand perfectly, don't worry!"

In some more minutes, the old man (still in sleeping clothes) opened the workshop's door. Hiccup followed all his instructions before doing anything: _'use the coal from the bucket, not from the pile', 'please watch from where you took the tools and put them back in…'_ Hiccup didn't mind, he knew this was not his workshop and he was not exactly around Gobber (who, after years, didn't mind if Hiccup left anything misplaced) or in Berk; and, he knew better than anyone how bothersome it is that someone comes in and moves everything from where you put it! (For example: those times when Stoik used to come by to supervise him when he was still little and learning how to smith… Gods! Those were some of the only times he had actually yelled at Stoik and asked him not-very-nicely to leave)

In less than an hour the piece was back in shape, ready to be put back in Toothless' gear and fly.

"Oh! You did a fine job with that, laddie" prised old Mr. Tool. "...you must have quite and amount of experience…"

"Well… I've been an apprentice ever since I was very little… and we always have a lot of work daily… "

"But you are a prince! You are not supposed to do this kind of things!" Squealed Amber as if it was the most infamous thing in the world. "As royalty you don't need to work for money!" The princess stopped as soon as she noticed the confused expression in the viking's face. Sofia then whispered to Amber

"Things are different for vikings, Amber"

"Sis, sometimes you should think before talking" James whispered too.

"Well… I think that's all, we should get going, Toothless is probably bored by now" suggested awkwardly the boy. "…thank you again, sir"

"Oh! It's fine, you may come back some time to tell me more about your techniques at smiting whenever you want" answered the old man before a sneeze attack.

Once back at the castle, they went straight to the stables; Toothless ran and jumped around Hiccup as soon as he saw the viking step inside. Sofia and James laughed at the dragon's display while Amber remained by the door, still a little bit reluctant to come near the dragon.

" _Yes! It's repaired! It's repaired! Quick! Put it on me, please! Let's fly! "_ Heard Sofia and Hiccup while the others only got happy roars.

"Toothless! I can't do anything if you don't stay put!" indicated Hiccup with a smile. At some point, the dragon gave up and drop to the ground for the Viking to proceed and put all his flying gear on the dragon (along with the newly repaired piece).

"That's it! You want to prove it, bud?"

" _Yes! Yes I want to! I want to! Let's go flying!"_ the dragon pleaded

"Your… scally-steed seems a little bit… excited…" pointed amber, trying to not look directly at the dragon and hiding a little more behind her fan; silently looking for something in her mind to tell her either to decide for staying more time with Hiccup and the dragon or find an excuse to get out of there…

"Children!" they suddenly heard the Queen's voice "…there you are! Weren't you all supposed to be somewhere else…?" asked the queen "…if I recall correctly, you three have a big presentation to give tomorrow for class…Amber, you are supposed to be in your room preparing your things to work with Princess Hildegard in Unicorns' Anathomy, aren't you? James, Prince Zaddar just arrived with all the books he could carry about Magical Ships and Weaponry; and, Sofía, shouldn't you be on your way to Vivian's castle for the Rising Magical Creatures investigation?

"Clashing Cannons, Zaddar! I'm Sorry…!" The young prince exclaimed and ran off to the castle followed closely by his twin who was shouting at him if he remembered how to use the book of wonders (an enchanted book that showed everything the reader wanted, very helpful with people who had problems using their very own imagination to see things from books… or to illustrate in images what technical books, such as one of magical taxidermy, would explain by using too many confusing words technical terms), Queen Miranda followed the twins right before telling Sofía she would prepare the carriage for her to go to Vivian's castle.

"Oh! I had forgotten!" the youngest princess admitted. "Sorry, Hiccup. I think we'll have to leave you alone for today…" apologized the princess.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Besides, I could use this time to explore the library a little more… and try Toothless' tail…"

"Ok. I'll see you both later!"

Hiccup and Toothless, usually, preferred long lapses of flying as high as possible and, sometimes, as high speed as possible (without risking their lives too much); but, just this once, they opted for quick and short flights from tower to tower (Hiccup wanted to see the castle better, and they were not exactly sure how the people would react to a Night Fury's roar or... to the presence of a dragon at all).

"What is it Toothless? Are you hungry?" asked the young Viking as the black reptile kept looking towards the dining room's window.

"No… I'm just too fascinated with this place's food! I still wonder what is chocolate made of!"

"Perhaps we can ask Sofia when she's back" Responded Hiccup, with a small smile on his face… that didn't last for long. James and Zaddar had been experimenting with a cannon for their presentation and… the resulting explosion surprised the Viking and his dragon, who got distracted and fell from the place on the roofs where they were. They fell and landed swiftly and neatly on one of the rose gardens.

"Oh! Hiccup, what a surprise!" Exclaimed King Roland, who was supposed to have a reunion with King Magnus that day, and he was having it… Along with a little pool and some scaled boats being put together, one by each king. King Roland said they had started the negotiations for buying some ships from King Magnus, then it became a discussion about how King Magnus' workers made the best ships in the world and, somehow, they ended up in a competence for building models, and now they were wanting to try them…

"Would you like to join us in a friendly boat race, young man?" King Magnus' voice resounded.

"Well… I..." Hiccup hadn't finished his sentence when said man took him by the shoulder and pushed him towards the table where there was a lot of scrap wood, cord and some cloth.

"Fantastic! Perhaps you would like some help with making your boat! Don't worry, every boat design from my kingdom is as fast as lightning itself!"

"Well... Toothless and I were…" the dragon ran away, among the tall bushes. He had seen Mia and Robin somewhere eating seeds, perhaps they would like to play some more with him (he was sure the rabbit had cheated with snakes and stairs!) "…never mind… " the viking said and, quickly, sketched something in a piece of wood…

...0.0..

"This is outrageous! Where is his barbarian side? Is he not paying attention? He could get rid of two kings in one blow! I swear, he's got the attention span pf a sparrow!"

"I told you so! But that's not the point, he must go after the amulet! We need to do something!"

"Hm… I think… I know what to do…"

"That?! A trick-petal?! It's not going to work!"

"Oh! We just need Sofia back in her castle so that the inept Viking can find out about the amulet and kidnap her!"

"I'm still not sure if you think things through carefully or just got them from story books…" The image changed to focus on little Sofia, and the sinister observant threw a black-rose petal to the image… that absorbed it as if it was sinking in the ocean…

...0.0..

Sofía had arrived barely in time! That day was also Vivian's mother birthday and she had to help with the preparations for the party (Vivian had also apologized to Sofia, for she had forgotten the celebration was that day, and she had promised to teach Crackle some new tricks to show as part of the festivities) and they would have to hurry with their project in order to have it finished before sunset.

Without delay, the two of them went to the pond near the castle, a common reunion point for various magical creatures. The princesses were waiting on the shore while the always-lively Creackle was picking wild berries with Clover (saying something about a trick with fireballs and eating them in mid-flight).

"Are you sure they'll be coming, Vivian?" Questioned the princess from Enchancia "with all the movement around the castle, I'm afraid they won't come"

"Don't worry!" assured her the shy princess "they will be coming anytime soon, Griffins are usually attracted to the shiny rocks, they think they're gems, and the gnomes tend to follow the cotton mots this way, and there are some centaurs too-!" A noise came from the bushes in the other side of them remained quiet and still in expectation, a sweet music started with a familiar tune and then a couple of tiny horns could be seen…

"That sounds like a pipe… pan's pipes…"

"Hey! I know that sound!" Sofia went there and spoke at loud "…Spring, Summer, Autumn… which one is missing? The one that makes music is…Wynter!"

"Ah!" a faun with curly short hair was too surprised "Sofia!" she greeted the princess that had met some months before. Wynter hadn't changed at all…! Save for she was now wearing different clothes than before; her green coat and scarf were now replaced by a flower crown and a pretty yellow blouse.

"Hi Wynter! How have you been?"

"I'm fine, ever since I lost the icy touch I've been better than ever! I've been hugging my parents, brothers and cousins so much they got bruises! Now every time they got a bruise, they laugh"

"Really?"

"Yes! And what brings you here in this fine day?"

"Oh! I was just visiting my friend Vivian, we're making a project for school…"

"Really? Me too! I'm supposed to write an essay about something magical… well… something with a powerful magic… but I'm still not sure what should I write about"

"We can help you if you want!" Offered Sofia, and brought the faun to her host to introduce them and see how they could help each other. Vivian mentioned that she had once investigated about magical artefacts for schoolwork and was about to go inside the castle and look for her notebook but the black haired stopped the moment she saw something coming out of the water.

"What is it, Vivian?" Asked the guest princess.

"There's something floating on the water…" Vivian answered as she came to pick the mysterious dark object.

"Make sure it's not a selki…!" Yelled the faun "…they're not really good with humans, they're easily scared…"

As she spoke, Vivian took the shiny black thing and, in that moment, a light covered the host princess and, save for Sofia who was still far from the Shore, everyone around them.

"What was that?" she wondered as she saw the object had disappeared, and something else happened…

"I don't know…" muttered Wynter as she took off her flower crown "…but I'm suddenly feeling so hungry…" and she started to chew the petals of one of the flowers.

"Well… I feel fine…like I could do anything!" Yelled Vivian louder than she had ever done in her life "… Wooo-hooo!" and she said something about go look for a monocycle and a tight rope.

"What's going on?" wondered the princess to her animal friends, but she got no answer, but a panpipe could be heard… When she looked down, it was certain rabbit the one using it!

"Clover? What are you doing…?"

"Oh! I don't know why but I feel like these pipes are just asking to be played by clover the cool!" the answer she got was not what she was expecting

"Crackle?" called the girl just to find that the little dragon was hiding behind a bush. "Crackle, what are you doing?"

"Ah… Ah… I don't know…hiding? I… I just don't feel like being outside right now, you know? I mean… not out there where… everyone can see me…"

"What was that thing?" Wondered the princess as she realized her situation. It must have been a lost magical relic (after James found a message in a bottle that was actually a spell that made the inside of the bottle a whole different pirate-story-like world) Mister _Cidric_ had told her, and her siblings, to be careful with the things she could find in the forest or in rivers and lakes for, sometimes, when magic students do something wrong, they tend to get rid of the evidence in that way, hoping it would never be found. What could she do? She could go back to her castle and tell the sorcerer about it… but that would take her a one-our-ride to go back and another to get back… not to mention the scolding she and Vivian would receive from her respective mothers for not being careful! But she couldn't leave things as they were either! But what could she do in this situation? Well, perhaps keep an eye on her friends would be a good start, if someone got hurt they would be either way toasted.

...0.0..

"Roland, what's going on?" The severe voice of Queen Miranda made the king come back to reality. The boat race had lasted some 20 minutes, with Hiccup always winning. His boat had proven to be much faster and aerodynamic than complex.

"Miranda! We… were…" King Roland's tongue twisted, he was unsure of what to say, it had been the same in the last three meetings he had with king Magnus this week! He had promised he would not repeat himself again. King Magnus remained silent, it wasn't his place to confront other king's Queen… especially an angry one… wait, was she angry? He was hoping she wasn't angry and just looked angry.

"King Roland and King Magnus were just… uh… taking a break your highness!" interrupted Hiccup. "They were unsure if it was best to make bigger ships or faster ships and then they thought that, perhaps it would be better to think if it would be better to have many fast ships in the decks or few big ships… and… well… I was around here and though it would be better if they made models for the ships and compare… then one thing lead to another."

"Hm… interesting. Roland, wouldn't it had been better to just consider what was more necessary at the moment? If what we need immediately are faster ships then those can be constructed first and the big ones could be used as a long-term project"

"Oh… great idea my dear! I think we can now go back to business... don't you King Magnus?" Complemented the king.

"Of course Rolly!" agreed the bigger man and they left to the initial place of their meeting, dragging Hiccup along with them

"Impressive, young man!" said King Magnus "…how did you get that idea?"

"Well… That's one of the usual matters we tend to discuss in ever chiefs' meeting" explained the heir of his tribe "…and… I also am the one that has to tell my father the bad news… and the many… issues that may happen with the dragons…"

"Hiccup!" a voice called. Queen Miranda had started to follow them. "…before I forget; may I ask a favour from you? Today is Vivian's mom's birthday and I made a cake for her but forgot to tell Sofia to take it with her. Would you do me the favour to take it there?"

"Of course your highness"

Hiccup, then called the nightfury and, after a short minute talk with king Roland explaining how to get to princess Vivian's castle, he took to the sky with the cargo. King Roland had said it was, usually, a one-hour coach-ride, so that meant it would be a 20 minute flight in dragon.

...0.0..

"No! Vivian Wait! You're going to get hurt!"

"Hurt? Me? Of course not! This is the easiest thing in the world!" responded the black-haired girl as she tried to climb up a tree in the outside of the castle. Said tree was connected to another by a rope to another, the princess was trying to get up and tie the rope so she could use a monocycle to move from one side to the other.

"I… I have an idea!" Called Sofia as Vivian was about to mount the monocycle and perform the dangerous stunt "…before you try… we could… ah… I… I dare you to, first get free from the rope! I got my buttercup patch for making knots!"

"Oh! That sounds like fun! I accept the challenge" Sofia was not exactly excited about tying her friend to the tree with three ropes (Vivian had been looking for "the right length") but, at least, that would helped her think of a solution and prevent all of her friends to get hurt.

"There you go!" She declared as soon as Vivian ended up looking like a giant cocoon. Then she checked Wynter, who had finished with all the flowers and was eating some wild berries (thank Heaven there were no poisonous berries around), Crackle had refused to get out of her spot in the bushes and Sofia had to offer her own backpack as a portable hideout, so she could follow her. Clover was not exactly that difficult to keep in check, but he couldn't stop playing the pipes as if he was possessed.

"Ok… perhaps I can… No. What am I supposed to do?!" She asked to no-one in particular, almost not noticing when her amulet shone and the shadow of someone appeared beside hers. The visiting princess turned around to find a freckled girl with light reddish-brown braids and wearing a green dress with sunflowers.

"Hello, I'm Princess Anna"

"I… I'm Princess Sofia"

"Well, hello Sofia, I heard you're having some problems with your friends…"

"Yeah… we found a magical token and now they have exchanged personalities, and I don't know what to do… I don't think I can be of help… I'm not that good with magic, and without my want I can't do a single thing…" lamented the young princess as she sat on a rock.

"You know? When my sister Elsa lost control of her ice powers I thought the only way of making her unfreeze the kingdom was to talk to her, everyone doubt it could help at all. But I never gave up. I was convinced that I could help, I was not entirely sure what I could do, but I had to try. You know why?" Asked the older princess as she knelt in front of Sofia to be in her eye level and, then, placed a hand on the girl's cheek to make her look up. "…because Elsa is not only my sister, she's my friend. She needs me as much as I need her."

"But… " Anna interrupter and then started to explain her point with a little song.

 _"_ _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see "_

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light_

 _that shines from a true, true friend_

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light (see the light)_

 _that shines (that shines)_

 _from a true, true friend "_

"I think I know what you mean. My friends need me…!"

"Or, perhaps, you're the one who needs a friend's help" the elder pointed to a silhouette of a dragon crossing the sky towards the castle.

"It's Hiccup!" Exclaimed Sofia. Apparently, Toothless highly developed ears got her exclamation from up high, for he followed her voice down towards the ground and landed some feet away from her. Both, Hiccup and him, wondered who the girl with the green dress could be.

"Hi Sof!" greeted the boy with the dragon right behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned surprised and glad to see them.

 _"_ _Your mother sent us here!"_

"She asked us to deliver a cake for the queen of this castle- what is that girl doing?" Sofia looked behind her, she had almost forgotten about Vivian and the rope! Apparently she could free herself from her best buttercup knots and was now about to ride the monocycle to cross it.

"Oh, no!" Exclaimed Anna "That's truly risky! I mean I am an expert in falls, and that is not going to be a pretty one."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Nobility of all kind! Prepare yourselves for Vivian the great!"

"Vivian, no!" Crackle called, leaving her improvised dragon-den in Sofia's backpack, worry painted all over her face for her master. "You'll hurt yourself! Get down or I'll make you!" she called, sounding a little bit more like her usual self. The normally-shy princess couldn't reach a point beyond the middle of the rope before it went totally out of balance… fortunately, being catch by Toothless (and the monocycle fell to its doom)

"Vivian!"

"Sofia? What's going on?" Asked the Viking. Sofia took a quick glance at Anna who encouraged her with one look and she answered.

"We found some magical object in the water, I'm not really sure what it was, Vivian was the one who say it first. The thing is, she touched it and then… she exchanged personalities with her dragon-pet Crackle, now Crackle is too shy to come out of the bushes and Vivian is too easily excitable and outgoing and she's doing what Crackle does without worry and doesn't think it'll affect her even when they're too risky for a human. And my friend Wynter, the faun, exchanged personalities with Clover and can't stop eating and Clover can't stop playing Wynter's pan pipes… I don't know what to do…"

"Oh… so Crackle is that little blue dragon…?" The Viking questioned as he eyed said reptile, who hurried back inside the backpack once she noticed the Viking looking at he. Vivian, in the other hand, was now too fascinated with Toothless and got her own dragon out again.

"Look! I have a dragon too! Her name is Crackle. WOW! Look Crackle! Another dragon! And he's so cute! Of course, not as cute as you!" exclaimed.

"Say… Sofia, Crackle didn't want to be seen right?"

"Right"

"And yet, she came out of your backpack when Vivian was in danger…" the boy seemed to be formulating something in his mind "…perhaps if we do something to remind them of who they really are, we can make them go back to normal"

"Oh!" the princess seemed to understood the dragon trainer's idea, for she came up with her own contribution for it "…Vivian loves to play the mandolin!" she said

"Perhaps…" commented Anna "…if you get her to play the mandolin, she'll remember what her true self is like…"

"Hm… but we need to go inside for that…"

"Well, Toothless and I still have your mother's cargo for delivery…"

The princess and the dragon trainer went inside to give the cake to the queen, and then headed towards Vivian's music room. Along the way, some guards asked them what business they had in palace, wo which they could only say they got lost (it was a good thing that it didn't happen in any tower)

Once back in the outside, they found Anna trying desperately to keep Vivian on the ground, holding her by her waist while the little girl kicked and squeaked madly, demanding her to be let go and trying to reach the nearest tree branch.

"Let me go! I have to practice!"

"Not on my watch, young lady! At least not until Sofia is- SOFIA!" And Anna let Vivian fall on his backside.

"Vivian! Guess what? We brought your mandolin! Would you please play something for us?"

"Play? Why of curse!" The princess said and took the instrument "Hm… perhaps I could play while I do my act in the tight rope!"

"Uhm…" Hiccup interrupted again with his awkward, but somehow, effective speech "I… don't recommend it… but, at least, you should choose what you're going to play... There are so many options! Like… an epic saga or… or an ancient hymn or… a song made by yourself…?"

"Oh! You're right! I know! I'll make a song about my most awesome dragon and me…!" Vivian took a deep breath and then started to play the mandolin. At first, it was more like the poor attempt of a mere beginner. However, as notes were played in the wrong way, the princess' expression of concentration and focus intensified, it could be said that something in her, now, stubborn mind refused to give up in playing the mandolin. Eventually, something happened, her posture relaxed, her scowl disappeared and the notes flowed as beautiful and coordinated as always, and she let go that breath she had kept holding.

A light shimmered by her eyes; and then, her usual serene look came back.

"Wow… I feel like I just woke up from a long dream…" Vivian admitted.

"It worked!" Exclaimed Sofia. "Perhaps the same can help Wynter! She loves her pipes!"

"What do we do with Clover?" said Vivian "he hasn't left the pipes, perhaps we should bring him back to normal first…"

" _I think I know the thing…"_ the nightfury said and took the rabbit, gently, by the ears and went behind some bushes. They were not sure what was happening there. Vivian could only hear dragon roars and the pan's pipes stopping playing every now and then, Hiccup could only understand what his dragon said, and Sofia (even when she understood both animals) couldn't really understand what all that was about (It is difficult to know if Anna could really understand their language or she was just imagining what they were saying, because she kept giggling softly)

"I know you cheated!"

"No, I didn't"

"Mia and Robin said there was something suspicious about those dices."

"What are you implying? That I carved those dices out of carrots and replaced them when it was my turn?"

"You did that?"

"No"

"Tell you what, we'll play again tonight. With Sofia and Hiccup present, if you lose, you'll go fishing with me!"

"And if I win?"

"I'll dig out carrots for you. As many as you want"

"All right is a deal!

"But first… I dare you to stop playing those pipes"

"Why?"

"I need to watch you, so you won't cheat later…"

"That doesn't make sense at all"

"It does"

"It doesn't!"

"It does! And if yo stop now, we'll add berries to the bet"

"… Berries?"

The music stopped.

Dragon and rabbit came back to where the others were. Toothless had now the pipes in his mouth and Clover was hoping happily towards Sofia. The girl was delighted to see her dearest friend freed from the pipes. Now it was Wynter's turn.

At first, it had been so difficult to get the faun's attention (she kept getting distracted at the sight of any potential meal) Hiccup suggested to lure her to play with some food, and they offered her to have as many berries as she could eat if she played the pipes. Just like with Princess Vivian, Wynter went back to her normal self.

"Yes! I'm back!" She smiled and laughed and hugged them all.

"Good! Now we just need crackle to come back!"

"Her monocycle!" Suggested Vivian as she went back to where the ripe was still tied between the trees. "uh-oh…"

"What is it?"

"The monocycle is ruined… the fall made it blend…"

"Let me see it, please…" asked Sofia "…Hm… Hiccup, you think you can fix it?"

"I think so." Princess Vivian suggested to go to the royal armoury, it was small and very old, but it could work. It had been closed due to the many accidents that kept happening in there (they had all suspected it had something to do with an easily-excitable and playful fire-breathing dragon…)

"It sure is dark…" pointed the visiting princess.

"I've seen darker…" commented Princess Anna.

"Ok, we'll need to light the fire… Toothless!" The black dragon shot a plasma blast to the awaiting coal and the forge lit up almost immediately. The light was intense enough to pick inside of Sofia's backpack and alert the little dragon in it. who looked out with a worried look and asked what was going on to Sofia.

"Oh! Hi Crackle, your monocycle broke, but Hiccup and Toothless are going to fix it. Don't worry"

The dragon looked at the working Viking and the other dragon with utter curiosity, taking delight in the way the thorn metal regained its form as the boy worked; and the fire… ¡good heavens! The fire looked to magical, sometimes it was raging uncontrollably like a lion in the circus; others, changing colours like a tiny aurora or a living mini-rainbow; and others, it was moving as if dancing to an inaudible music made of crackles and hisses and the beating of the hammer against the metal surface.

"Is it almost done?" asked Vivian when the work was almost finished.

"Yes, princess. We'll only need to fix this last part of the pedals and it will be, completely, back to new" he then turned to the black dragon and asked him to lit some more fire, but the turquoise-ish-blue and purple dragon moved forward and happily provided the needed flame. Hiccup finished with fixing the monocycle and Vivian asked Crackle to try it. Said reptile took it hesitantly, still too fascinated with the movements of the fire in the pit… but did it still (because it was Vivian the one who asked). AS it happeneqewruiith the others. A spark shone in her eyes and she was back to normal, laughing while peddling and sending small flames all over the place.

"Yes! We did it!" Vivian celebrated by hugging her dragon.

"Thank you for your help Hiccup, and thank you Princess Anna…" When the princess and the dragon trainer turned, Anna had already disappeared.

"Oh! Sofia, it's getting late, we have to prepare our investigation!"

"Right! With all the problem with the magical token I had almost forgot!"

"Well… your assignment is a presentation about magical creatures, isn't it?" asked Wynter "Well, I am a magical creature! Us, fauns, can make flowers grow with our music!" She proposed "…I can help you with that if you help me with my essay."

"You'll write about magical tokens left behind in the wild?"

"Nope, I'll write about the magic of friendship!" the faun declared with a big smile!

"That sounds appropriate!" signalled the Viking. "Well, little ladies, if you don't mind I'll go back to Enchancia's royal palace, I have a boat race with both King Roland and King Magnus pending"

...0.0..

"Oh! Griffin's Goldwings!" A voice exclaimed with irritation. "He had the perfect chance and didn't took it!"

"Oh, come on! It wasn't even a perfect chance! I told you it wouldn't work!"

"It's okay… Don't worry, he obviously needs a little nudge, and the job is done…"

"And what will you do, then?"

"I believe… there are three fairies that would be happy to receive him… and he could use some magic books…"

...0.0..

The princess arrived to her home when the Night had already covered the sky. Dinner would be served in shortly, she had to go back to her room quickly to leave her stuff. It was half the way to her royal chambers when she found Hiccup and Toothless (surely lost, again).

"Hi Toothless! Hi Hiccup!" she greeted them.

"Hello Sof! Did you finished you homework?" he asked little bit of accusation mixed with a playful tone.

"Yes, sire!" She declared with the eloquence of a knight. "We finished the investigation, we made illustrations for presenting, oh! And even helped Wynter to find the bibliographic references for her essay!"

"That sounds exhausting" commented the unholy offspring of lightning and death.

"And how was your boat race with my dad?" she questioned with authentic curiosity.

"Between you and me? I felt bad because my model won every round so I let him and king Magnus win a couple of times" As Sofia and her two newest friends laughed delightfully, the amulet of Avalor decided this was the best moment to do something unexpected.

As both, princess and Viking walked through the hallway, the amulet's chain seemed to break with no reason, making the amulet fall to the ground and bounce a couple of times before making a bell-like sound that echoed in all the palace (or so it may have seemed) landing by the viking's feet.

"Oh, your necklace…" the boy picked up the thing, only looking a bit confused as he noticed something in the back of the silver mount.

"…what is it…?" asked the princess as she saw the Viking contemplating the back side of the jewel.

"…with each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted; a blessing or curse… what does that mean?"

"What did you just say?" Sofia was impressed, probably the most accurate word would be shocked. No-one (Save for Mr. Cidric, and herself) knew about the amulet's legend.

"…it's written here…" Hiccup said signalling a series of tiny curvy patterns around the edge "…they may look like just another part of the design, but those are viking runes… a kind of really old runes…" Sofia's heart felt like sinking. What was she supposed to do? Hiccup had left his village, looking for a mystical object and it was must likely (and given the just-found information) to be her amulet, the same amulet she had promised her father to never take off, and the very same amulet that helped her communicate with Clover, Mia, Robin, Crackle and Minimmus but Hiccup needed it… As she almost lost herself in her musings, the amulet's magic started to flow.

"Say… Sofia, why is your amulet shining?"

"It's its magic…" she explained "…we must have done something to activate it"

"Activate it?" the Viking questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The writing in the back it's the amulet's legend: With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted; a blessing or curse. It was in a magic book…" Sofia said with a bit of a worried expression. "…for every good thing I do I receive a power, for every bad thing I do I receive a punishment in the form of a curse; and, for every time I have a problem, the amulet will summon a princess from another era or region in order to help me"

Hiccup looked at her straight in the eyes, she didn't seemed to be lying. This was new. Usually, in Viking tales, magic meant only trouble (for it would, mainly, mean Loki's tricks). Perhaps Sofia was thinking the same thing he was: this could be the object he was supposed to be looking for.

"Is because of this that you can understand Toothless and Clover and your birds?" the Viking questioned.

"Yes. In my first day of school I helped a little chick back to his nest with his mom; since then, I can understand what animals say. It's wonderful!" she admitted, smiling again.

"And, what else can you do?"

"Well… there was this one time I helped a mermaid and, the next thing I knew was that, when I touched the seawater, my legs turned into a fishtail… And… there was this one time when I was being a little mean… and… the amulet made me croak like a frog every time I tried to talk!"

"It must have been frustrating"

"Yeah… I have to admit it was funny…" she giggled and then looked saddened. "But, sometimes, it can be dangerous…"

"What do you mean?

"There was this one time when I told my sister Amber about it. She got excited about its powers and took it from me, because she did something bad, the amulet's curse for her was to summon an evil princess, and she almost conquered the kingdom…"

"Seems like this thing must remain in the right place" The Viking said and placed the on her tiny hands.

"B-but… don't you need it?"

"I never said I needed it" the Viking declared "and, even if we did, I don't think it wise to take it. It will be safer with you. Besides, you need it more." He smiled and so did the princess, who launched herself to hug the royal guest with all her strength.

"Hey, didn't you say it was time for dinner?" Called the dragon.

"Oh! Right!" The princess ran to her room and put the amulet in a different chain; she wondered why was the amulet shining, it didn't summon any princess, and she didn't have new powers; and she was pretty sure she hadn't been cursed… what had happened? Well, she would decipher that in the morning. For now, she would enjoy dinner with her family and her new friends' company

 _To be continued…_

 _...0.0..._

 _Yami-Horus: So... I believe you all recognized the song fro Anna... if you are MLP fans, of course. For all of those who didn't know, here's the link:_

 _"A true true friend" from the episode "Magical Mystery Cure" (yes, once again a short link, just write a "YouTu" followed by a "dot-be" end it with a pretty slash bar and ad the following)= watch?v=2cjAOJ5qRWA_

 _I'm sure most of you have already skipped my weekly updates and gone directly to my deviantArt to read it all... (it doesn't matter, everyone without disctintion will suffer until I write the final chapter! -evil laugh-) and you all must be tired of this already, but I'll say it anyways:_

 _I too have this story in my deviantArt account, if you wan't to fav it there just go to_ _deviantArt and in SEARCH write Yami-Horus, if there's fanart or fanfics whose author is "Yami-Horus", then that's me! It should be easy to find me, I'm the only Yami-Horus_

 _And please, any doubts, suggestions, comments and death threats you might like to send must be written in a review (death threats must be well written; so: no sintax, ortographic or spelling mistakes, or else it won't be admitted ;) )_

 _This is Yami Horus saying TAKE CARE!_


	5. Just Fly

_Yami-Horus: Warning! Well… this is not exactly a warning… most of it is… an explanation; Hiccup is stuck in Sofia's Kingdom, which means he's trapped in Disney territory, a land in which girls can speak to animals, spells are broken with kisses, pegasi fly free everywhere and it's perfectly normal for people to start singing and dancing spontaneously for explaining/making-clear their points and/or tell their personal story (-ies) with music that comes out of no-where. In other words: yes, Hiccup is supposed to be singing in a certain part… (If you recognize the song, do not hesitate! go on and look for it and play it while reading 8D )_

...0.0.0..

 **CHAPTER 5: Just fly**

Everything was still and quiet. The shadows still covered the place making it part of its dark realm with the help of the equally-dark clouds in the outside. It was so difficult for the rays of the sun to reach the sleeping earth that morning didn't seemed to exist; time had stopped in an eternal twilight… The ears and noses of animals twitched in anticipation for the threads of light that would come in any minute. And yet, everything remained quiet…

"Good Morning Princess Sofia!" … and the perfect-timed steward broke the spell. Baleywick walked straight to the windows and pulled the curtains (there was not a lot of light coming from the outside, but it would be clearer). Sofía rolled on her side murmuring.

"…please… five more minutes Baleywick…" she begged halt asleep and hugged more tightly the pillow she had her arms wrapped around, just to find out that it wasn't really a pillow, but a dragon's paw.

"I see you stayed up until late last night, but you still have school today" She heard the man say as she tried to focus her vision on something that wasn't a blur in her still-sleepy-vision. "… You can take a nap when you're back from school, or you can go to bed earlier today, if you'd like to." Offered friendly and sympathetically. After that, she heard his footsteps going out of the room. "Breakfast will be ready in 25 minutes, I recommend you two to get ready"

The princess stroke her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was not lying on her bed, but on a on the floor's carpet, and her head rested on the source of the same dragon-paw she had been holding: Toothless himself; a plate half fool of berries and another full with carrots lied a few feet away from them. As she looked up, she saw Toothless' head rise and yawn, while Clover stretched himself out on her lap (she had been caught in between his front legs), then it was Hiccup's turn to wake up from his spot under the dragon's wing.

"Good Morning… everyone…"

"Good morning Hiccup. I see we didn't get to the end of the game…" she pointed as the Viking rubbed his eyes.

"Toothless, not that I mind but… what did you do?" the boy questioned the dragon who was smiling satisfied.

" _I taught a certain mammal to never cheat a dragon."_ assured the reptile with a self-sufficient smile.

 _"_ _Say that again and I'll teach you how to twist a dragon's tail_ " Clover joked with a light laugh.

" _You dare to do that and you'll never get to cheat a dragon's curse!"_ both of them remained behind to keep playing around with the previous night's bets and games. The princess and the dragon trainer left in order to get ready; after that, they left, still talking about to how their friends had done the night before.

"So, you'll be going to school today?"

"Yes, right after breakfast…" she explained "… I'm sorry we'll have to leave you alone at home again…!" They arrived at the door to the dining room, coming to view for the rest of the royal family.

"Don't worry I'm sure-"

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!" …and, the moment the twins saw him they started to fight for his attention, talking at the same time and almost yelling. "It's amazing! You need to get prepared! What will you do? Toothless will come, right?!"

"Children, please… I know you're both excited but, can you, please, explain first why…?" asked King Roland, finding himself epically ignored by the elder princess and prince. He sighed, disappointed and a little frustrated. The queen, then, took her teaspoon and hit her cup a few times before calling a firm "Children" and everyone got back into their sits, and even allowed Sofia and Hiccup to get in their own.

"Good morning mom, good morning dad!" greeted the princess.

"Good morning Sofia, Hiccup"

"Good morning your highnesses… what is all the excitement about?" questioned the Viking with a curious smile to the twins as he saw the –almost– mischievous gesture and giggling behind their goblets with fresh juice.

"They said yes!" They both, finally, declare at unison.

"Who said yes…?" Questioned the king.

"Remember when you told us about the Dragon Academy back in Berk?!" asked the young prince. "Well, Misses Flora, Fauna and Merriweather, wrote back this morning-"

"-And they're fine with you giving us a class!" half interrupted and half finished-for-him his twin.

"W-wait, what?"

"Congratulations, professor Hiccup!" Sofia applauded with a smile.

"B-but… this is so sudden… I have no idea where to begin… I mean, in Berk and the Viking islands it's easy; dragons are an every-day-thing… and…"

"Worry not, young fellow. I am sure you'll be fine" encouraged him the King "… I bet your magnificent speaking abilities will be of help"

"Speaking abilities? Did something happen with King Magnus?"

"Uh… um… Yes, my dear. A tiny disagreement we almost had yesterday…" The king answered and send the kids to prepare for school while he hurriedly took a sip of juice from his goblet. Hiccup following Sofia while rumbling about how to prepare himself.

"Hey, Toothless!" the Viking called and the dragon came out of Sofia's room "I think you and me are going to go with Sofia and the others today…"

" _Really? Yes…! Hey, what about breakfast?"_

"There's a lake near the school, don't worry."

"As you heard, we'll follow Sofia and…"

 _"_ _Oh! Oh! Oh! A light flight! Yes!_ The dragon picked Hiccup and placed him on his back before jumping out of Sofia's window.

"Woah! Would you listen to me first, you useless reptile?!"

" _Not 'till I'm fed, you useless human!"_ Sofia heard him as they landed safely on the _grass "Hm… where are we going again?"_ the princess laughed, picked her things and ran outside to guide her friends.

...0.0.0..

The royal prep was filled with excitement and curiosity. They had all presented their respective subjects; some investigated more deeply than others, like Amber and Hildegard that had especially emphasized their investigation on the magical source of a unicorn's horn, this residing – on theory- on their relation with the stars and the unicorn constellation itself, which made amber switch to her astronomer mode and started obsessing about it completely (she had, almost, even refused to finish to go to sleep before midnight). Sofia and Vivian had had a nice speech and most of the classroom's attention (they had a tiny penalization about the slight change in the subject, from rising magical creatures to a single magical creature, but their grade remained among the highest) And some others…well… let's say not exactly incomplete nor even light-researched, but they had too little substance to be well explained or graded, like Zaddar and James, that lost most of their illustrations, diagrams and examples due to a little accident with a miniature of a fiery-battering-ram, crossbow and the portable cannon and a miniature castle. As interesting as it was knowing new things their friends liked and showing-off what they got for presenting, they were all looking forward to what was next the school's agenda.

They had heard from James that the Viking guest would come to give them an especial class about dragons (and, also, he may or may-not had told them all about the dragon that would be present…). Vivian had brought Crackle (as a petition from the fairies). And, speaking about fairies. They had loved Hiccup the moment he set foot in the academy (they offered him tea, food, books of magic and they even offered to lend him the biggest crystal ball they had to help with explaining the kids), the Viking just asked them for permission to take the class outside and something to write on, which resulted in everyone sitting outside at the edge of the forest with a portable blackboard and the fairies looking as expectant as everyone while the dragon and his boy were still preparing.

Hiccup was still wondering how he would do it. Sofia, had told him about her very own first day at school (hence, her first day as a royal princess). Gods! The first step was always the most difficult to take, even when you're the one giving the class! He finally came from behind the blackboard and started with the exact same words he had been received with in his very first day of class…

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" The general response was a joyful cry that would mute any battle cry in history.

Hiccup arranged the class so that they learnt the most basic things about dragons: classifications, habits, basic anatomy, how to defend yourself from a wild dragon (without harming it), and (obviously) how to correctly start to train the dragon.

"There are many different classes of dragons, some of them are not yet classified nor even confirmed to exist" He explained. "Any questions?"

"What kind of dragon is that?"

"Oh… well, Toothless is a strike class, him being a Night Fury. He's got a limit of 6 shots… it could be more depending on the weather and how much he's eaten. His most outstanding quality is his size and speed and…"

"Where can we find one?!"

"Unfortunately… the Strike class dragons are very rare, the only two species in this classification, the Nightfury and the Skrill, are not so common to see or to find. With the Skrill, for example, most of the information we have about them comes from legends… " the children all let out an "aww" of disappointment "…but, I can tell you that most of the dragon's population resides in the high lands, the more you head to the north, without reaching the pole, the more you'll find. Other thing you have to know about them is that dragons have a high sense of companionship. Actually, back in Berk, we discovered that if you do a dragon call other dragons will come to help…"

"…Oh! What a fantastic information!" A voice interrupted. "Oh! Sorry for my intervention!" apologized the intruder, dressed like some kind of ranger. "Excuse me, where are my manners? I'm Miss Foundland, I have magic books from all around the world, I sell and buy, buy and sell! I can even change a book for a book...! I hope you headmistresses don't mind…" she took off of her shoulders a book-shelf-like backpack.

"Oh, well… if it's for the wellbeing of knowledge, we don't mind…" Started Flora

"It is a shame we don't have any book to exchange right now…"

"Oh! It's fine… Actually, I've been listening to your class for some time and I think that young teacher over there deserves a book!" the woman said as she

"Well I…" Hiccup tried to speak, but a wave of newly found shyness overcame him.

"Oh, please! Accept it!" the woman said "I'm sure I have something around here that could be interesting enough for you… I know! Here, this is a book about ancient relics and magical objects of all kind! I'm sure it will help you…"

"Thanks"

"Ok, I won't steal more time from you! I have to go, these books won't be sold by themselves!" Then she picked her backpack up and left

"Alright, class!" called Merryweather "It's already break time! The lesson will continue later" as she spoke.

"Is it just me or she looked familiar?" Said Sofia.

"I'm not sure… but I think I've heard that voice somewhere else…" Admitted James.

"What are you two talking about?" Questioned Amber that came along with princess Hildegard.

"Amber, don't you think that book seller had something… I don't know, let's say… odd?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we both think we've met her somewhere else…" Explained James

"Oh, she probably resembles someone from your castle" said Hildegard from behind her fan.

"Perhaps…" Admitted James and dropped the subject to go play with Zadar, but Sofia still felt uneasy, why did she had a bad feeling about that lady?

"Oh! Sofia, you just relax!" Hildegard exclaimed "…you're not just some peasant girl from town anymore! You don't have a thing to worry about, you are a princess! You know what? I'll help you drive your worries away _and_ one of the many princess habits you've missed all this time: the art of the fan."

"But…" the younger one tried to protest but gave in, she had never been too close to princes Hildegard, she was more attached to Amber and didn't seemed to be interested in the younger sister's company, but Sofia was still open and hoping for her sister's best friend to like her.

"Now… let's see… This is my morning fan… my elegant fan… my fancy fan... I'm sure I have a spare fan somewhere… oh! Here!" She took out of her purse a deep purple fan with a white lace "…aren't I amazing? It even matches your dress!"

"Ok… what do I do?" asked Sofia, the previous subject already forgotten.

"Do as I do…" Hildegard took the fan and placed it in front of her face as she walked through the playground; a soft fanning here, a movement with the fan there, every movement being copied by Sofia. Save for the moment when they passed near the blackboard where Hiccup and Toothless were. The Viking was making some drawings and writing some notes (thank Odin's ghost for that magical blackboard that translated all of his runes so that the others could see it in their local language!) Toothless watched the way Hildegard was showing off her skills with the fan and laughed. Hildegard reminded him so much of Snotlout! And Sofia, right behind was like Gustav!

" _You look so good princess!_ The dragon said as the young royal's attention fell on him the moment he laughed. Sofia then came to him and bowed as it was supposed to do when you ask a partner for a dance, of course with the fan in front of her like Hildegard had showed.

"Mr. Night Fury…" The dragon laughed some more, also amusing his rider the moment he started to pretend to be dancing with the little girl.

Princess Hildegard, in the other hand, didn't stop her graceful walking, ignoring Sofia's interaction with the dragon, which stopped the moment Sofia noticed her walking farther. She left Toothless and ran to Hildegard's side before she noticed her absence. However, Sofia ran faster than she intended and when the moment to stop came she barely made it, and struggled to keep her balance because of the inertia. Said inertia made her collide with Hildegard and they both fell to the ground.

As it is logical. Everyone saw when they fell and rolled down the little hill and burst in laughter. Some saying "…duck feet" others things like "just like a domino! .

"Sofia, you're a disaster!" Exclaimed Hildegard with clear anger in her voice. The worst part was that the entire playground heard it. Which only made the princess look at the ground before standing and running towards the forest. She was so ashamed but that was nothing compared with the sadness and hurt she was feeling. It was always the same! And not only Hildegard… Perhaps she wasn't suited for being a princess after all… She diminished her speed as she noticed she didn't recognized where she was anymore, but she didn't care.

She sat on a rock, more out of sadness than exhaustion. She didn't wish to go back, she didn't wish to EVER go back at all. With some luck, she'd just get lost in the forest and live there for ever, she could be easily happy by living with only her animal friends… It would be like taking a vacation from being royal, from Royal Prep, from being a princess... Yes. Just like a vacation… forever.

She remained there, not really sure for how long.

"Sofía? Are you ok?" A voice called and she discovered Hiccup, and Toothless beside him.

"Yes… I think so…" the girl answered, not really wanting to say everything she was feeling. The Viking approached her and kneeled beside her, to talk to her eye to eye.

"What's wrong?" the Viking asked again. The little girl still not wanting to say, but the sadness was just too much.

"I'm… Have you ever felt like you should go away as far as you can and... never come back…?" Hiccup was very surprised about this.

"Why do you say that?" he asked once again,

"Ever since I became a princess…I well…" she spoke in a low voice "...Sometimes... I feel... like I don't belong…" she almost-whispered with utter sadness. "... So… every time that… when the opportunity shows up… I just feel like I…"

"... you need to prove your worth…" completed Hiccup with a melancholic smile and an understanding glance "…prove that you do belong; to the people around you, and to yourself… " she lifted her head and looked at the teenager in the eye.

"How did you know I would say that?"

"Because…" he started with a sympathetic smile "... I know how you feel, I know how it is..."

"But, you you've been the heir of your tribe ever since you were born..." the little girl pointed in a sour tone, and some tears attempting to come out of the corners of her eyes. The viking turned his gaze away from her, trying to find the way to put his thoughts into words in the green of the trees.

"Well… Sofía, remember the drawings in the charts and the books we saw in the Castle's Library?"

"Yes" she said "...there were many illustrations of viking heroes and warnings about viking pirates…" she responded a little more brightly, hoping they wouldn't talk about this matter anymore.

"And, do you remember when I told you the reason for my name?"

"Yes, you said it's a viking belief that hideous names would frighten off gnomes and trolls"

"...and it is also a viking tradition to call the runt of the litter a 'Hiccup' "

"The runt of the litter?" echoed the little girl with utter confusion.

"Sofía, look at me…" he indicated and stood in front of the girl "... I don't look like any of those pictures of vikings, I'm not even near to the slightest glimpse of the idea of, let's not say "the perfect Viking", but the average Viking. The other guys of my age are bulkier, taller, stronger… For some time… I was known as the worst viking Berk had ever seen; I could never lift a normal-sized hammer nor even swing an axe for… you see… I'm just a Hiccup."

"...but you're an amazing smith! And you're smart and brave, and strong too! You could carry all that stuff Misses Flora, Founa and Merryweather gave you for the class, all by yourself!"

"Hehe… yeah…" he responded with a slight blush "...I do possess some talents that others don't have… or recognize... but I used to think I was worthless, the other kids used to call me 'Hiccup the Useless' and, for a long time, I actually believed I was useless. So, I kept myself trying to be… different from what I was… but the only thing I needed was to be myself and show it, show that being a Hiccup I could, also, be a great viking"

"Do you think being myself is enough for being a princess...?" she questioned and dropped her head once again. Hiccup sighed and then he offered his hand for her to stand up.

"It is…" Hiccup looked at the little princess's expression and smiled internally at how much she reminded him of himself.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Come" he said and the other took the offered hand; once she got on her feet he called Toothless and the dragon left his spot on the grass and jumped in front of them. Hiccup carried Sofía and placed her on Toothless' saddle. The princess was a little surprised and was about to demand an explanation from the viking when she saw him climb on the Dragon's back right behind her…

...and the dragon took to the skies...

The elevation was so sudden, she closed her eyes and clutched to hiccup's vest for a brief moment of panic. That was very different from flying a Pegasus! However, then, she ventured to open her eyes and was hypnotized with the beauty of the clouds with the rays of the setting sun. She had already travelled to distant places by flying chariot before, but not as high as they were right now.

 _"_ _I have dream_

 _You are there_

 _High above the clouds somewhere_

 _Rain is falling from the sky_

 _But it never touches you_

 _You are way up high_

 _"_ _No more worries_

 _No more fears_

 _You have made them disappear_

 _Sadness tried to steal the show_

 _But now it feels like many years ago"_

The wind blew her hair wildly, the beautiful sight took away her breath and the light laughter from the kind-playful dragon made her feel freer than she had felt in too long. She was delighted with this sensation of freedom and smiled hugely. She glanced at Hiccup, who was smiling warmly, and also eyed Toothless, who was pretending not to be looking up at her at the same time he was flying in curved patterns and drew spirals and wavy movements in the air.

 _"_ _And I_

 _I will be with you every step_

 _Tonight_

 _I found a friend in you_

 _And I'll keep you close forever_

 _"_ _Come fly with me_

 _Into a fantasy_

 _Where you can be_

 _Whoever you want to be_

 _Come fly with me"_

"Sofia, you're an amazing princess. Sadness makes you think otherwise, so whenever you feel sad like this again, just fly" said Hiccup.

"Flying cures most diseases in the world!" Exclaimed Toothless in a joyous roar.

"Can we stay up here some more?" she asked.

"You heard our friend, Toothless!" Dragon and rider seemed to have read each other's minds, for the both of them smirked happily and hovered in the air messing with some clouds until the stars made their appearance. The princess had already forgotten about any trace of sadness she had from before; she was happy, and she was glad to have Hiccup and Toothless as her friends.

 _"_ _We can fly all day long_

 _Show me the world_

 _Sing me a song_

 _Tell me what the future holds_

 _You and me we'll paint it all in gold_

 _"_ _And I_

 _I will believe your every word (Hey! Hey!)_

 _'Cause I_

 _I have a friend in you_

 _We'll always stay together_

 _"_ _Come fly with me (Oh-oh oh-oh)_

 _Into a fantasy (Oh-oh oh-oh)_

 _Where you can be_

 _Whoever you want to be_

 _Come fly with me"_

TO BE CONTINUED…

...0..

 _Yami-Horus: Thank you, thank you! If you're reading this it means you read the whole thing! Goodness gracious, I'm so happy!_

 _So, if you're too lazy to look for the song, it is this one:_

 _"_ _Into a Fantasy" by Alexander Rybak,_

 _(REMEMBER: before this little and, apparently, senseless chain of letters and numbers you must write "youTube" then add the "dot-com" and a slashbar) watch?v=DiVWvrt6jKw_

 _Remember: I too have this story in my deviantArt account, if you wan't to fav it there just go to deviantArt and in SEARCH write Yami-Horus, if there's fanart or fanfics whose author is "Yami-Horus" (and the avatar is a chibi that one's not sure if is a fairy or a witch), then that's me! It should be easy to find me, I'm the only Yami-Horus_

 _And please, any doubts, suggestions, comments and death threats you might like to send must be written in a review (death threats must be well written; so: no sintax, ortographic or spelling mistakes, or else it won't be admitted ;) )_

 _This is Yami Horus saying TAKE CARE!_


	6. Kidnaped

**CHAPTER 6: Kidnaped**

"I wonder where they are…" murmured Queen Miranda as the dark clouds in the outside roared in expectation for the great storm that was about to unleash. When the youngest princess didn't come back to class, they thought she had probably gone back to the castle (James and amber knew how difficult her first weeks at Junior Prep had been)… but they were wrong.

"Do you think Hiccup stayed behind to find her?" Questioned James since the Viking, told them it was fine for them to leave first.

"… If that's the case… It's dangerous to fly with such weather…" added the Queen as she and her son walked away from the windowsill to find Amber walking into the room.

"It's ok, darling. I've sent the guards to look for them. They'll be found sooner or later…"

"Amber, what do you have there?" Asked James.

...0.0...

When Sofía realized, the sun was already gone, when did that happened? When the shiny celestial body had finished its apparent walk through the sky? Or when the clouds came back to do their thing as they had been the past month?

"Hiccup… I think a storm is coming…" pointed the princess.

"I know, don't worry, the castle is not far, we just have to…" the Viking stopped talking when he seemed to devise a silhouette approach from among the clouds ahead: the same book seller from that afternoon was floating in front of the dragon, which made Toothless come to a sudden stop and remain suspended in the same place.

"What the…?" Exclaimed the Viking, seeing

"Well, well… would you look at that?" the apparition spoke, but with the usage of a very different voice than in their previous encounter. "…I give the boy all the information he needs to find the amulet, he has the opportunity to take it and he just won't do it! Meh! If you want something done well, do it yourself"

"I know that voice…" The princess said with a bit of fear in her voice and proven right when the ranger-like clothes were replaced by a yellow dress and an unkempt of curly hair appeared under a pointy yellow hat. "Miss Nettle!"

"In the wings and wand!"

"A friend of yours…?" Murmured the Viking feeling the tension grow.

"She used to be a teacher fairy like Mises Flora, Fauna and Marryweather, but she's evil. She would do anything for power!"

"Aww! You're offending me, princess!" mockingly responded the fairy "I would not do just anything for power… I just do… everything for power. Now, be a nice obedient little girl and give me your amulet…"

"No!" the princess exclaimed "…I know you'll try to take over the kingdom and the others surrounding it, like you did last time!" The princess' brave speech seemed to sink in deaf ears.

"Oh… I did not want to do this… but I guess it must be done. Rosey!" the elder extended her arm and the rose wrapped around her wrist seemed to grow just to surround Sofia with its newly formed vines. The princess squirmed in the plant's grip as Hiccup tried to free her, but the vines took the princess off of the Dragon's saddle and to Miss Nettle's side, floating easily with some help from her wand.

"That's it princess Sofia… come with your new fairy god mother, Miss Nettle..." The fairy watched as the vines covered Sofia's mouth so she could not scream and closed the distance between her gaze and the amulet "We're going to be such good friends…!"

"Let her go!" The Viking charged disposed to take Sofia back; the fairy moved her wings and flew as fast as she could which was no faster than a NightFury, not even at top speed and aided by a wendigo charm. Nettle tried to lose them by hiding in the clouds, and yet, it was not being an easy task. She had not enough power to teleport back to her hideout by the sea, but she couldn't just fly there while evading this impossibly fast dragon… then again, she was a fairy.

"I'm sorry, youngling. But this is a game for only two, and three… is a crowd" she shot a light beam from her wand above her head, it exploded and a wave of yellow light invaded the cloudy landscape for a moment… right before the deafen roar of uncountable thunders broke through the still peaceful silence of the sky.

 _"_ _Just what we needed!_ the dragon grunted…

"Good luck, trainer of dragons…!" the fairy laughed evilly as she disappeared some meters ahead.

"You're not going anywhere! Come on bud…!" The dragon roared and continue the chase for the fairy and her hostage, but their rescue mission was being frustrated by the many lightening chasing them, most specifically, their prostatic parts. And yet, they kept going.

The dragon flapped his wings desperately as he and his rider had the same thought in mind, adrenaline was rushing in both of their bodies as the lightning bolts fell closer and closer.

"Toothless, plasma blast! But be careful not to hit Sofia!"

" _Got it!_ " The dragon obeyed. It was a little difficult to get a clear shot when you're aiming at the same time as you're evading deathly traces of light, but he could shot just the right spot to make Miss Nettle loose the rhythm in her flapping and to burn some of the vines around the girl as the rose let out a cry of pain. That was their opportunity. As Nettle tried to shove the confusion provoked by the impact behind her and tried to go back to her rhythmical flapping, she lost some altitude that Hiccup and Toothless used as an advantage. Toothless folded his wings, ending up looking like a scally boulder, approaching Nettle.

"Guys!" the princess called once the dragon was practically in front of her worried face, the vines around her face had burnt and she could free one of her arms.

"Not so fast!" The rose exclaimed as one of her vines (with long, thick and very sharp thorns) lashed against the dragon's face, repeatedly.

 _"_ _Time for a good salad!"_ and the dragon trapped the vine with his teeth to rip it off of the magical plant's body.

"Sofía!" The Viking shouted as he tried to reach the princess' freed hand. It seemed like the chase was over, Sofia would be back to safety. Nettle could already feel exhaustion taking its toll on her (slightly toasted) wings, for her speed was lowering. Hiccup only needed to move his body forward to reach the princess. One second could define if her plan would work or not…

Unfortunately, the plan did work; a lightening reached Toothless' tail, which made Hiccup's hand close around thin air for a brief moment. Miss Nettle chuckled and flew steadily for what was left of the way as the dragon and his rider fell.

" If we're dead we can't save Sofia "

 _"_ I know Toothless, we need to find a place to land!"

 _"_ _And quick, I think we have barely one minute before we crash!"_

...0.0...

"According to this book…" started the eldest princess "…Sofia's amulet was created out of a kind of stone that is only possible to find in the northern lands. Said kind of stone is also told to be what most objects from legends are made of…"

"You mean… Hiccup might have taken the amulet, and hence, Sofia with him back to the Viking Archipelago?"

"No, he wouldn't… would he…?" Queen Miranda questioned, worried and intrigued with this new information. She wouldn't suspect their gust to be capable of such villainy. However, her daughter was missing and at risk…

"It is a possibility, James, but remember that this book was given to him just today. And I seriously doubt he could have even had the opportunity to read it, since he was too occupied with the class…" The princess said.

"And I am sure that, if he did tried to do something like that…" added the King himself "…he wouldn't even dare to leave in a storm such as this"

"Your majesty!" Baleywick ran through the hall, right to the royal studio, where the family was in.

"What is it Baleywick?"

...0.0...

Sofia had been taken to a sea cave. The only way in was with an immateriality spell in order to trespass the ground into a runnel complex into a hall of rock; the ground was like a tiny peninsula surrounded by a crescent moon-shaped pond, in the middle of it, floating a couple of feet above the ground, was a crystal ball. The only source of light came from several floating torches that lit as soon as Nettle came in.

"Welcome, princess to your new residence… where you'll be my flat mate for as long as it takes me to find a way to find out how to take the Amulet's powers… or at least until I sent a kidnapping letter to your father and he offers me the kingdom in exchange for your life…"

"You'll never win" The princess muttered feeling anger at Nettle's display.

"Oh, how can you know that? Wait, has the amulet given you the power of looking into the future?" the evil fairy questioned a little alarmed and curious.

"No, but I don't need to just to know that you won't succeed-"as soon as she finished, the fairy moved her wand and the roses vines were replaced by ropes that prevented her from moving; actually, they were so tight that she could barely breath painlessly.

"Blah, blah, blah! No power, no danger. I'm off the hook. Now, Rosie! We need to fix you, dear"

"Ouch, just be careful. That dragon has some nasty hot flames"

"Obviously, it's a dragon" and she went in one of the many tunnels in that rock gallery.

...0.0...

As soon as the royal steward responded, the royal family rushed to the guest's room where Hiccup was being attended. One of the royal patrols near the lake heard a loud noise and got there in time to "fish" the Viking and his dragon out of the water before the flow took them away. (Toothless had been left outside of the palace, back in the royal stables).Hiccup was unconscious when they brought him in, but he woke up in the right moment…

"Hiccup!" exclaimed the eldest daughter as she saw him, still with cuts and bruises everywhere. "What happened?" The Viking felt so much shame and guilt in that moment. Sofia was a little girl! He was supposed to protect her! The Viking retold the events that led that lent to his previous unconsciousness and the youngest royal being kidnapped.

"Sofia was right…" muttered the prince. "…I should have listened…"

" _We_ , should have listened" Corrected his twin.

"It's my fault…" the Viking murmured as he tried his best to sit on bed, still feeling the consequences of falling from the sky. "If only…"

"It wasn't your fault" the queen tried to intervene. "…stop thinking like that, just rest and let us focus on how to find Sofia" the Queen glanced to her royal husband. The king nodded.

"Baleywick, summon the knights. All of them. We'll search for Sofía and we won't rest until we found her.

"As you say, your Majesty" The royal steward left the room right before the king himself went back to his own room and look for his very own armour.

"I'm coming with you dad!"

"Me, too!"

"No. James, Amber, while I am away you two are both in charge of both: the castle and the kingdom. If something happens, your duty is to remain here and protect your mother and yourselves. Understood?" He asked this favour from them with a severe and yet warm voice.

"But daddy!" protested the elder princess.

"Amber, please, I can't afford let anything happen to you too. I am your father, I only do what's best for you."

The king left the room and, eventually, the royal family did too…

…and the royal guest as well…

...0.0...

Up in his tower a tired man was sitting around while reading some very advanced (and some slightly forbidden) books while revising the ingredients he had at hand. Oh! This truth potion was everything he needed! He could give it to Sofia "accidentally" so that she would end up saying everything she knew about the amulet of Avalor, then her worried parents would have to take her amulet from her as "a way to protect her from things beyond her understanding" and he could, easily, take it from the vault (he had a spell or two to fool the griffins). The sorcerer's tower was, like always, dark and a little messy, but yet it attracted a visitor that afternoon, for, suddenly, the door opened without warning. Cedric sighed.

"Princess Sofia, please knock before…"

"Cedric..." that voice was not Sofia's

"King Roland!" he exclaimed as he quickly turned around to find the newly armoured king in front of him "I need your help"

"My help? For what purpose may I ask?" the sorcerer slyly questioned, half expecting this to be another request for magical aid with vane purposes.

"Sofia has been kidnapped…" The king saw how the sorcerer's face was invaded by shock and worry.

"What?!"

"We believe that, whoever did it, was acting in order to get her Amulet… the enemy at hand is none other than Nettle, according to what the children-" Cedric stopped listening at this point… He was certainly worried, yes: no-Sofia equalled no-amulet, and no-amulet also equalled no-King-Cedric-the-Great. Although… there was a little something else he was worried about, something he could not quite decipher what was… something like… an irrational thought about the amulet not being important, had he gone mad? Or perhaps… he was genuinely worried about the young princess…? No. He was worried about his apprentice.

"…and that's why we need you" the king continued his explanation. "… Cedric, listen, I know I've never been fair with you, I've always doubt your abilities and even did the un-kingly and openly judged you and opened the window for giving you a bad reputation, but… I do know you are not a bad sorcerer, you are way better than we give you credit for" The king went straight to the Sorcerer and placed hand placed his hands on his shoulders "…Cedric, I beg you, if there is a way for you to use your magic…"

"…location spell…"

"Wha-?"

"A location spell…" the sorcerer moved away towards his spell book and started to pass the pages as fast as he could while reading their contents. "… The kidnapper is not an ordinary threat, she's a fairy. She'll be surely taking all precautions to not be found until she's taken the amulet's powers; that includes protection spells to prevent any of you from finding wherever she's taken the princess…"

"You think you can do something to…?"

"If there's a reason for me to be grateful about my… bad reputation, is that everyone tends to underestimate me as a result. Aha!" he finally exclaimed as he finished his task of passing pages "Here it is. Very complicated and might take me a while to make, but it will work." Then he stepped aside to let the King see the book's depictions and illustrations of the spell's function; it included the making of a potion, and the need of something important for the girl as well as a… token to canalize the 'finding force'.

"How long will it take you?"

"An hour at most"

"I'm taking the knights with me to find Sofia… join us once you have everything you need."

"Your majesty, I've already told you: she's a fairy. She's got a lot of magical tricks and traps under her sleeves, you and your knights are just exposing yourselves. That fairy has certainly gotten herself some new ones to go against the entire kingdom all by herself, if necessary. The knights won't be enough, and your search won't do any progress if you…"

"I know Cedric, but I can't just sit and wait patiently while my little girl is out there kept hostage!"

"I-I know your majesty… I'm sorry… "The sorcerer apologized "…you're upset, I should have been more considerate of you…" the king looked down and sighed, he clenched his golden-armoured fists before turning around in order to leave the sorcerer alone, but a pang of guilt made him turn to the royal sorcerer and apologize himself, but still with the shadow of anger and fury around him.

"I- I…" he could not bring himself to do it..

"I understand your majesty" the sorcerer answered in the same solemn tone he had been using since hearing about Sofia's kidnap. The king huffed.

"Do you really understand, Cedric?"… And left banging the door.

"Of course I do" the sorcerer found himself speaking to thin air "…She's my little girl too…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

…..0.0….

 _Yami-Horus: For those of you all that are/might be wondering: about the final line, it is my headcanon that Cedric accepts Sofia as his permanent apprentice and he ends up developing fatherly instincts towards her (he's not really conscious about it, but he sees her as the daughter/niece he never asked for XD. For more information about this headcanon of mine, I have a fanfic here called "Ten Years Later")_ _You might be already tired of reading this, so… you can skip it if is not the first time you've read it:_

 _I too have this story in my deviantArt account, if you want to fav it there just go to deviantArt (dot-com, don't forget) go to SEARCH and look for "YAmi-Horus", if you find something that says : "by Y_ ami-Horus" _, well, guess what? THAT'S ME!and y_ _ou'll fin this very fanfic in my gallery right in my HTTYD folder._

 _And please, any doubts, suggestions, comments and death threats you might like to send must be written in a review (death threats must be well written; so: no sintax, ortographic or spelling mistakes, or else it won't be admitted ;) )_

 _This is Yami Horus saying TAKE CARE!_


End file.
